


Derek Hale: Baby Whisperer (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluffy as hell, M/M, No Angst, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: De alguna manera, Stiles no está sorprendido de que Derek sea genial con bebés al azar. Eso no quiere decir que no sea lindo como el infierno.O que realmente está funcionando con él.





	1. Baby Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek Hale: Baby Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980856) by [aussiebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebee/pseuds/aussiebee). 



> Muchiiiisimas gracias a aussiebee por dejarme traducir esta ternurita :·3
> 
> AVISO: no me hago responsable de los posibles casos de muerte por demasiada ternura o por ahogamiento de purpurina

La primera vez que sucedió fue el tipo de accidente más literal. Stiles había logrado sacar a Derek del loft y llevarlo al Brewed Awakening en su camino hacia el Departamento del Sheriff, y esperaron pacientemente en línea detrás de un par de niños de la universidad con los ojos soñolientos, un hombre de negocios adecuado y una pareja con un muy pequeño y quisquilloso bebé en un cochecito.

Stiles y Derek estaban parados uno al lado del otro, los hombros rozando en un silencio amistoso mientras esperaban, Stiles bostezando y Derek simplemente cambiando ligeramente cuando el esposo de la pareja se alejó y salió de la fila para atender una llamada. La línea continuó moviéndose hasta que la mujer que estaba frente a ellos recogió al bebé, que ahora lloraba gravemente, y comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa de pañales de gran tamaño por su bolso.

—Aquí, ¿puedes aguantarlo, bebé?, —Dijo de repente y medio girada para pasar el pequeño paquete a un Derek sorprendido, que hizo exactamente eso, instintivamente acunando al pequeño bebé contra su pecho, una gran mano debajo de su trasero y el otro cuidadosamente ahuecando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Uh, —comenzó Derek, mirando a Stiles con ojos cómicamente enormes.

Stiles simplemente negó con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada del grande y malo Derek Hale acurrucando a un bebé como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

—Shh, —murmuró Derek suavemente, moviendo su peso hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se balanceaba un poco, y para sorpresa de Stiles, el bebé comenzó a asentarse, frotando su cara hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra el suave algodón de la camiseta blanca lisa de Derek.

—Oh, —dijo Derek en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo a la cabeza pequeña y suave que estaba presionada contra él, su expresión suave y desprotegida por primera vez desde que Stiles lo había conocido.

—¿Es él, oh Dios mío?, —Dijo la madre del bebé mientras se daba la vuelta y se daba cuenta de que había entregado su hijo a un extraño en lugar de a su padre, como ella había pensado. —Lo siento mucho, pensé que eras Tim... wow, ¿está realmente dormido? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Jack nunca duerme, lo juro, y ni siquiera podía decirte la última vez que conseguí dormir toda la noche...

—Puedo aguantarlo por ti, —soltó Derek de repente, un rubor coloreó sus pómulos mientras miraba al dormido Jack y luego a su madre con la esperanza claramente brillando en su rostro. —Mientras tomas tu café, quiero decir. De esa forma puedes disfrutar de tu café y tener tus manos libres por un tiempo y...

—¡Sí! —No hubo vacilación y tal vez una cantidad indecorosa de excitación en la voz de la mujer cuando aceptó la oferta. —¿Quiero decir, si estás seguro de que no te importa?

—No, realmente no, —respondió en voz baja, su pulgar moviéndose lentamente sobre una oreja perfecta y pequeña.

—Ve, sentaos, —instruyó Stiles en voz baja, —tomaré nuestras bebidas.

Ordenó y observó con irónico asombro cuando Derek y la nueva mamá se acomodaron en una mesa juntos, ella observaba a Derek con absoluto asombro, él aparentemente incapaz de apartar la mirada del bebé mientras conversaban torpemente.

No era frecuente que Derek se permitiera expresar emociones distintas a la ira, la frustración o... la ira, y verlo ahora, especialmente dirigido a un bebé era casi más de lo que Stiles podía manejar. Había leído el informe policial, sabía que había habido algunos niños pequeños en el incendio en la casa Hale, y por primera vez Stiles se preguntaba qué tipo de persona sería Derek, cómo habría sido su vida si el incendio nunca hubiera sucedido. ¿Derek todavía tenía un instinto paternal? ¿Una familia propia ahora?

El barista colocó su pedido en una bandeja, incluyendo el café de la madre, y Stiles lo llevó a la mesa, deslizando un café frente a Derek, y uno frente a la mujer, así como un plato de postre con un muffin de arándanos y una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria.

—Si vas a tener las manos libres, será mejor que lo aproveches al máximo, —le dijo Stiles cuando parecía confundida.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que Derek le lanzó en el camino hizo que algo se apretara en el pecho de Stiles e intentó ocultar su propia sonrisa detrás del café. —Soy Stiles, por cierto, —le dijo a la mujer en un intento de distraerse del estado general de atractivo de Derek.

—Amanda, —sonrió a cambio, sacudiendo la mano ofrecida de Stiles. —Mi esposo es Tim, y ese es el pequeño Jack.

—Es hermoso, —dijo Stiles, inclinando su cuerpo más cerca de Derek para poder mirar hacia la carita perfecta durmiendo pacíficamente contra él y admirando la pequeña nariz chata.

—Afortunadamente para él, —dijo Amanda con una sonrisa irónica, agotada, —porque él no duerme, y lentamente me estoy volviendo loca.

—Parece que Derek te tiene cubierto en ese frente, —sonrió Stiles.

—Es un hacedor de milagros, lo juro, —estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. —Quiero decir, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me he sentado y he disfrutado de un café? ¿O cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pude que tomar uno caliente, y mucho menos terminarlo?

—¿No son asombrosos? —Derek respiró suavemente, completamente embrujado.

—Sí, lo son, —asintió Amanda, extendiendo la mano para acariciar con un solo dedo el dorso de la pequeña mano apretada en un puño debajo de la barbilla de Jack. —¡Oye, Tim, mira esto!, —Dijo entusiasmada cuando su marido regresó. —Derek consiguió que Jack se fuera a dormir en menos de un minuto, lo juro.

—Entonces, ¿estás disponible para cuidar niños? —Tim rió entre dientes mientras se acomodaba junto a su esposa y tomaba un trago de su taza.

Una desgarradora angustia cruzó la cara de Derek antes de obligar a su rostro a volver a su pasividad habitual, y Stiles se encontró hablando antes de poder controlar su lengua. —¿Tal vez podríamos intercambiar números y venir a ver a Jack por ti alguna vez? Quiero decir, no nos conoces desde Adam, pero podríamos pasar el rato en tu casa y vigilarlo por ti mientras duermes o cocinas o lo que sea, o quizás podríamos encontrarte en algún lado y tenerlo mientras salís a comer, tal vez?

La mirada que Derek le disparó a Stiles fue mucho menos placentera que la anterior, pero Stiles lo ignoró a favor de ver a Tim y Amanda intercambiar una mirada complicada, el conjunto tenso de sus hombros se relajó un poco cuando Amanda se giró hacia él y sonrió.

—Esto es raro, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Amanda, sus ojos se movieron entre ellos y el pecho de Derek donde Jack dormía.

—Sí, probablemente, —asintió Stiles alegremente, luego le hizo un gesto descuidado a Derek. —Pero no se puede argumentar que los resultados hablan por sí mismos.

Esa mañana, Derek se fue con los números de teléfono de Amanda y Tom, y una cita tentativa de café para los tres se estableció para finales de la semana siguiente. Stiles no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Derek tan feliz, lo suficiente como para que él ni siquiera se molestara en molestarlo.

***

La próxima vez que sucedió fue aproximadamente un mes después de la primera. Derek había ido a cuidar a Jack unas cuantas veces, y fue Amanda con quien se encontró nuevamente mientras estaba en Wal-Mart un martes por la tarde, esta vez sin Jack, pero en compañía de una mujer rubia de aspecto agotado con un pequeño bebé gimoteando en un portabebés contra su pecho.

—¡Derek!, —Dijo Amanda, sorprendida. —¡Hola!

—Hey, Amanda, —sonrió tentativamente. —¿Cómo está Jack?

—Está muy bien, ¡oye, Jodie, este es Derek, el chico del que te estaba hablando! Es un milagro absoluto con Jack.

—Oh Dios, ¿podrías trabajar tu magia con Charlie? —Preguntó Jodie, medio bromeando.

—Podría, seguro, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek, tal vez un poco demasiado ansioso, pero después de un asentimiento tranquilizador de Amanda, Jodie desabrochó el portabebés y levantó al recién nacido, besando su frente mientras se lo pasaba a Derek.

Revisando cuidadosamente cuando colocó al bebé contra su hombro, Derek se alegró de no encontrar dolor que necesitara ser drenado, así que en lugar de eso, alisó su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Charlie lenta y rítmicamente, dejando que el pequeño bebé resoplara contra él antes de suspirar con satisfacción y rápidamente desmayarse.

—Mierda, —Jodie respiró, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. —No estabas exagerando.

—¡Amigo, once kilos de Nutella!, —Exclamó Stiles cuando llegó al final del pasillo con el carrito, lo único que había en él era la enorme jarra y no los objetos por los que realmente habían hecho el viaje. —Isaac podría realmente j... ¡oh, hola Amanda! Amiga de Amanda. Diminuto pequeño bebé recién nacido, oh Dios mío, —respiró, los ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la pequeña cabeza calva apoyada contra el pecho de Derek.

No perdió tiempo en apiñarse en el espacio de Derek, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras la otra se acercaba para acariciar suavemente la cabeza del bebé. —¿Cómo eres siquiera tan pequeño, pequeño bebé?, —Arrulló en voz baja, el calor de su cuerpo como una marca contra el costado de Derek.

—Chicos, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos abusar de vosotros mientras Charlie duerme? —Amanda sonrió, viendo la forma en que los ojos de Derek iban y venían entre Charlie y Stiles. —Créeme, Jodes, está en las mejores manos.

Jodie parecía demasiado aliviada para finalmente tener un niño dormido como para hacer algo más que solo asentir con la cabeza, permitiendo que la llevaran cuando Amanda le dijo a Stiles que estarían en el café de al lado si Charlie se despertaba.

—Oh, aquí, déjame tomar eso, —dijo Stiles de repente, extendiendo la mano para tomar la bolsa del hombro de Jodie, mientras se giraba para irse.

—¿Estás seguro?, —Preguntó la rubia, pero dada la forma en que estaba mirando la salida como una mujer a punto de huir del país, claramente no le importó demasiado. —¿Quieres el portabebés, también? —Ella se lo quitó y lo presionó en las manos de Stiles antes de que él pudiera estar de acuerdo, y frunció el ceño mientras las dos mujeres se marchaban de una forma que no podía llamarse caminar. Saludó tranquilizadoramente cuando Jodie se giró para mirar por encima del hombro una vez, pero el sonido ahogado que Derek hizo inmediatamente después lo hizo girar para arrojar la bolsa y el portabebés al carrito y regresar a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Se está despertando?, —Preguntó, mirando al bebé que seguía profundamente dormido.

—Creen que somos amantes, —murmuró Derek, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. —Jodie piensa que eres... atractivo.

'Caliente como el infierno', en realidad, Derek pensó para sí mismo, luego sintió una risa divertida a través de él cuando se dio cuenta de que ese momento era la primera vez que veía a Stiles genuinamente sin palabras, pero esos ojos concentrados se separaron de él después de un momento y una amplia sonrisa dividió su boca.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dijo Stiles con una confianza que Derek sabía que realmente no sentía. —Soy un bebé.— Se sacudió la repentina incomodidad del momento antes de sonreír con cariño a Derek. —Te sienta bien, sabes. Te ves bien con un bebé . —Aclaró su garganta e hizo un gesto con el pulgar sobre su hombro mientras lanzaba una última mirada sobre Derek y Charlie. —¿Haremos las compras?

Derek asintió y presionó su nariz brevemente en la cabeza de Charlie antes de seguir a Stiles mientras charlaba y llenaba el carro.

***

La tercera vez que sucedió, Stiles ni siquiera se sorprendió. Miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba enviando mensajes de texto en línea a Walgreens para encontrar a Derek sonriendo cuando una niña pequeña de mejillas rollizas se inclinó sobre el hombro de su padre suficiente para tirar de las patillas de Derek con ambas manos.

Levantó su teléfono y tomó una foto, haciendo que Derek se perfilara con su sonrisa evidente mientras la niña balbuceaba feliz. Ella golpeó a Derek en la boca y él fingió chasquear los dedos, haciéndola retroceder con una risa sobresaltada y luego estirándose para hacerlo de nuevo.

Casi como si estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta, Stiles vio como la niña plantaba sus pies sobre el pecho de su padre y se impulsaba más hacia arriba en un intento de alcanzar a Derek, solo para sobre balancearse y caer sobre la parte posterior del hombro de su padre. El papá se giró con una expresión de horror en su rostro e hizo un movimiento salvaje para atraparla, pero Derek ya estaba allí, con la pequeña niña a salvo en sus manos mientras la levantaba suavemente para distraerla del miedo de que casi se hubiera caído de cara al suelo.

—Jesús, —el chico respiró, su cara recuperó su color en una fiebre rosa. —Gracias hombre. Wow, nunca había visto a Emilia comportarse con un extraño así antes.

—Sí, Derek tiene ese efecto en los niños, —Stiles sonrió con ironía.

Las cejas del otro se dispararon. —¡Eres el susurrador de bebés!, —Dijo entusiasmado. —¡Mierda, hombre, Jodie me estaba diciendo todo sobre ti! Dijo que nunca había visto a Charlie tan tranquilo desde que comenzaste a cidarlo, y ese chico es quisquilloso como si no lo creyeras... lo escuchamos llorar todo el tiempo, pobre chico. —Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada curiosa de Derek mientras acomodaba a Emilia en su cadera para poder explorar sus cejas con dedos curiosos. —Somos vecinos, y todos tenemos niños pequeños, por lo que se corre la voz.

Stiles se rió. —Bueno, es todo cierto, ya sabes. Los niños simplemente aman al tipo grande.

—Puedo ver eso. Bill Hutchinson, —agregó, tendiéndole la mano para que cada uno de ellos temblara. —Lo que sea que estés haciendo, sigue con el buen trabajo, ¿sí? Las madres de Beacon Hills te lo agradecen.

Recolectando a su hija con un labio inferior caído y ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas petulantes al separarse de su nueva persona favorita, Bill se despidió mientras avanzaba por el registro.

Derek los miró irse, luego se sobresaltó un poco cuando Stiles chocó con sus hombros. —¿Por qué no tienes uno?

La conmoción de anhelo que recorrió a través de él ante la sugerencia hizo que Derek doliera, pero él pisoteó implacablemente a los pobres. —Lo intenté una vez, —dijo, levantando las manos para hacer orejas de conejo con los dedos, —pero la ley aparentemente frunce el ceño ante la 'malversación ilegal de menores.

La mirada en la cara de Stiles no tenía precio, los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula floja. Fue solo cuando una sacudida traicionera de la boca de Derek lo delató que Stiles comenzó a reír, una gran carcajada que parecía retumbar desde los dedos de sus pies y llamó la atención de todos los que estaban cerca. Derek estaba seguro de que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso sin esfuerzo en su vida, y se sentía como un golpe en el pecho.

****

La primera vez que alguien que no fuera Stiles fue divertido.

La reunión mensual de la manada en Jimmy's encontró a Derek y Stiles allí temprano y sentados en un agradable silencio mientras Derek leía el periódico y Stiles investigaba en su teléfono (gracias Jimmy por el WiFi gratis). Habían pasado más y más tiempo juntos últimamente, y no solo con fines de investigación.

A decir verdad, desde que habían logrado cerrar todas las puertas y hacer que el Nemeton volviera a dormir, las cosas habían sido mucho más silenciosas de lo habitual en el ámbito doméstico. Stiles incluso había encontrado suficiente tiempo para comenzar a ayudar a otras manadas en su búsqueda de respuestas contra sus propios problemas locales, una especie de línea telefónica sobrenatural para llamar en caso de emergencia. A Derek le encantaba ver a Stiles relajado y disfrutando de su investigación para un cambio, en lugar de estresado y leyendo para salvarse. Por todas sus vidas.

—¿Qué significa zničit? —Stiles preguntó distraídamente mientras se desplazaba.

—Uh, ¿qué idioma?

—Checo, creo.

Derek frunció el ceño y pensó en ello por un momento. —¿Descanso? Para romper, ¿tal vez?

—¿Para destruir?

Derek asintió. —Podría ser.

Volvieron a guardar silencio y Stiles sonrió agradecido cuando la camarera volvió a llenar sus tazas.

Entonces Derek sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño mientras respondía. —¿Lisa-May? —Stiles frunció el ceño cuando Derek se puso en pie a medias. —No estoy en casa, estoy en Jimmy's con Stiles... ¿qué? Oh, no, lo siento mucho... sí, por supuesto. Solo trae su leche, tengo pañales, ropa de repuesto y esas cosas en el coche... Está bien, nos vemos pronto. Frunció el ceño y volvió a guardar su teléfono. —Lisa tiene que ir al hospital, Jeff tuvo algún tipo de accidente en el trabajo y no quiere llevar a Leo consigo, así que lo dejará aquí hasta que sepa lo que está sucediendo.

—Mierda, espero que Jeff esté bien, —dijo Stiles, preocupada.

—Sí yo también. ¿Tenemos algo más hoy?

—Incluso si lo hiciéramos, reprogramaría, —le dijo Stiles, su tono firme y sus ojos suaves. —Sé que Leo es tu favorito.

—No tengo favoritos, —refutó Derek de inmediato.

—Excepto por Leo, —sonrió Stiles. —Está bien, no se lo contaré a los otros bebés.

Fruncir el ceño a Stiles era una segunda naturaleza en este punto, pero a Derek le resultaba cada vez más difícil hacerlo con cualquier intención real detrás de ello. Principalmente porque tenía razón, por supuesto. El pequeño y dulce Leo, con sus enormes ojos de color té y su pequeña nariz perversa, su sonrisa lista con dos pequeños dientes en el fondo y los puños que sujetaban el dedo de Derek con tanta fuerza, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

El hecho de que con su coloración tenía un parecido pasajero con Stiles no tuvo en cuenta el favoritismo de Derek en absoluto.

Lisa-May los encontró menos de diez minutos después, presionando besos distraídos en ambas mejillas antes de hacer lo mismo con Leo con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto. Leo, cuya cara entera se había iluminado tan pronto como había visto a Derek, no podía haberse preocupado menos de que su madre se fuera.

—Llama si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dijo Stiles con firmeza, tirando de Lisa en un breve abrazo apretado. —Y tómate tu tiempo. Derek ama a Leo; no es problema mantenerlo todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Sois los mejores, —dijo Lisa con gratitud. —Hay un par de botellas con leche extraída allí, pero si necesita más, la fórmula está bien. Comió hace media hora, así que debería estar listo para echar una siesta alrededor de las nueve y media.

—No te preocupes, —Derek sonrió, apoyando a Leo con una mano en su espalda mientras el bebé se empujaba hacia atrás para mirar a la cara de Derek con deleite. —Te dejaremos saber cómo va.

Cuando Lisa se fue, Stiles se metió en el reservado al lado de Derek y se rió por la forma en que Leo rastreó cada movimiento de Derek con sus ojos. —Está enamorado, amigo.

—Creo que son solo las cejas, —admitió Derek, alzando y bajando exageradamente el cabello en cuestión y sonriendo cuando Leo se echó a reír.

—Nah, eres inteligente como tu tío Stiles, Leo, ¿verdad? Sabes que es algo bueno cuando lo ves.

Tomó un momento para que las palabras se entendieran, pero para cuando lo hicieron, Stiles ya tenía un brazo alrededor del respaldo del asiento y se estaba tomando una selfie de los tres: Leo con las manos en la boca de Derek, Stiles sonriendo radiantemente, y Derek con la cabeza ligeramente girada para mirar a Stiles, con una mirada increíblemente vulnerable en su rostro.

—Definitivamente un guardián, —murmuró Stiles para sí mismo mientras miraba la imagen, apagando la pantalla de su teléfono antes de que Derek pudiera verlo.

El ruido familiar del automóvil de Jackson anunció su llegada y la de Lydia, seguidas de los otros un momento después. Todos se saludaron en el estacionamiento y Derek los miró a través de la ventana antes de girarse hacia Stiles con algo así como maldad en sus ojos.

—No digas nada, —advirtió a Stiles cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió. —Sígueme la corriente.

—Está bien, —Stiles estuvo de acuerdo sin dudar, su cumplimiento inmediato hizo que Derek dudara.

—Stiles, cuando tengas un minuto...

—Tíos, ¿de dónde sacaste al bebé?, —Preguntó Scott mientras el resto de la manada se detenía en seco, con diversos grados de sorpresa, escepticismo y confusión en sus rostros colectivos.

—Deja que Stiles sea un ejemplo de la necesidad de sexo seguro, —dijo Derek solemnemente mientras giraba a Leo para enfrentar a todos. —Conozcan a Leo.El hijo de Stiles.

La inhalación de aliento ahogada de Stiles fue el único sonido que perturbó al grupo, los demás quedaron en silencio mientras miraban entre Stiles y Leo como si trataran de analizarlo.

—Así no es como yo hubiera elegido dar la noticia, —Stiles logró tragar saliva, ocultando su alegría detrás de su taza mientras tomaba un largo sorbo, —pero… ¿sorpresa? —Le lanzó una sonrisa malvada a Derek y decidió obtener la retribución. —Pero quiero que todos sepan que Derek ha sido increíble, y él acordó intensificar y ser co-papi conmigo, solo para que Leo tenga una vida hogareña estable, ¿sabéis? No es que dos padres no tengan una casa estable, quiero decir, ¡miradme! ¡Mi padre lo hizo principalmente solo y me salió genial! Pero creo que siendo nuestra situación general como es, no puede hacer daño tener a alguien más de mi lado. Nuestro lado, ahora , —agregó, extendiendo la mano para pasar la mano por la cabeza de Leo, el niño arrullaba alegremente por la caricia.

Todavía nada de la galería de maní, por lo que Derek acaba de dejar caer un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Leo antes de pasarselo a Stiles. —Todo es muy repentino, lo sabemos, pero esto realmente ha tardado en llegar y queríamos que fuerais los primeros en saberlo.

Erica fue la primera en romperse, sus ojos se iluminaron y un chillido casi supersónico se curvó a su alrededor. —¿Estás eh... jodidamente bromeando conmigo?, —Exigió, y se dejó caer en la cabina frente a Derek. —Ese es el chico más lindo que he visto y vosotros... ¡Mierda que les tomó mucho tiempo!

Derek se congeló, porque ¿qué? Pero para su sorpresa, Stiles no parecía estarlo. Sorprendido. En cambio, estaba mirando fijamente al bebé en su regazo mientras Leo intentaba ponerle los cordones de la capucha de Stiles en la boca.

—Bebé, quiero una, —dijo Erica, y Boyd solo sonrió en lo que parecía ser un acuerdo total.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, —le dijo Lydia a Jackson con firmeza, mirando al rubio como él todavía estaba para quitarle los ojos del bebé.

Scott y Kira seguían tomados de la mano, al igual que Allison e Isaac, ambos parecían claramente nerviosos, hasta que Derek finalmente sonrió. —Estamos jugando vosotros; solo cuidamos a un amigo.

—Oh, gracias a Dios, —exclamó Scott, acercándose a Stiles para sonreírle a Leo. —Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, hermano, serás un padre increíble algún día, pero hoy no es ese día.

Stiles sostuvo a Leo para que pudiera pararse sobre sus muslos con sus pequeños pies regordetes, el pequeño niño parecía encantado consigo mismo, y no dijo nada.

El resto de la manada se instaló, pero Derek podía ver por la forma en que la ligera languidez que previamente había permitido a Stiles presionar cerca de su costado había desaparecido, algo había cambiado. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y lo acercó un poco más, respirando el aroma familiar y tranquilizador de él y levantando las cejas en cuestión cuando Stiles lo miró. ¿Estás bien?

Hablamos más tarde, los labios de Stiles se curvaron en una respuesta silenciosa.

Mirando hacia atrás en ese momento, ese momento con Stiles sosteniendo a un bebé que se parecía mucho a él, fuerte e increíblemente presente a su lado, con los ojos cálidos y firmes, Derek no sería capaz de poner en palabras la sensación que se apoderaba de él, o explicar por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Le sonrió a Stiles, sus ojos bajaron a su boca cuando la sonrisa de Stiles se ensanchó y se hizo más feliz en respuesta, luego inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, se inclinó y presionó sus bocas juntas, así de fácil.

No hubo ni un momento de vacilación antes de que Stiles respondiera al beso, sus labios se separaron ligeramente para que encajaran aún más perfectamente, sonriendo aún contra Derek. Terminó en cuestión de segundos, pero fue perfecto; incluso mejor que eso, fue una promesa.

Y de alguna manera, Derek se dio cuenta, había pasado desapercibido para el resto de la manada. Las mejillas de Stiles estaban enrojecidas, pero él lo ocultó apretando a Leo y presionando besos sobre su pequeña cara y Derek se ocupó de no beber café de su taza vacía, su sonrisa era demasiado amplia para esconderse.

****

Derek fue despertado de su siesta más tarde ese mismo día por unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, y rodó cuidadosamente fuera de la cama, asegurándose de que no molestara a Stiles o Leo que todavía estaban dormidos junto a él. Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras caminaba por el suelo para abrir la puerta antes de que Lisa-May pudiera tocar.

—Derek, muchas gracias, —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Derek levantó un dedo hasta sus labios mientras la hacía señas para que entrara.

—Stiles y Leo están durmiendo, —murmuró, manteniendo su voz baja. —¿Quieres una bebida? ¿Té, café, agua o zumo?

—Tomaré el café más espeso y oscuro que tengas, —suspiró Lisa mientras lo seguía a través del loft hasta el área de la cocina, dejando caer su bolso sobre la mesa antes de sentarse en un asiento.

—¿Cómo está Jeff?, —Preguntó Derek, terminando con la máquina de café y sentándose frente a ella.

—No es tan malo como se temió en un principio, —Lisa le dijo, alivio evidente en su voz. —Desgarro desagradable en la pierna, pero no hay fracturas pélvicas ni afectación espinal, gracias a Dios.

—Esas son buenas noticias.

—Sí, lo son, —sonrió Lisa con cansancio, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro agotados, pero ya no entraron en pánico. —En serio, sin embargo, muchas gracias por cuidar a Leo para mí hoy. Desearía que me dejaras pagarte por tu tiempo o llevarte a cenar con los muchachos o algo así.

Derek escuchó a Leo comenzar a moverse, pero se quedó sentado cuando escuchó a Stiles darse la vuelta y besar al bebé. —No sé cuánto sabes de mí, —comenzó Derek lentamente, —o lo que sabes sobre mi familia...

Lisa extendió la mano y colocó su mano sobre la suya. —Sé lo suficiente.

—Entonces tal vez lo sepas...— Tragó saliva. —Había niños en el fuego. Mis hermanos menores y algunos primos. Bebés. —El dolor que siempre llegaba con los pensamientos de los bebés perdidos parecía un poco menos agudo, esta vez. —Conseguir pasar tiempo con Leo… esa es su propia recompensa.

Al escuchar a Stiles hablar con Leo mientras lo cambiaba y se preparó para llevarlo escaleras abajo, Derek sonrió un poco para sí mismo. —No sé por qué los bebés son así conmigo, pero me gustan porque no son complicados. Son honestos y dulces, y no se disculpan por quiénes son y lo que quieren. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a preparar su café, así como una taza para Stiles, antes de entregarle a Lisa el suyo.

—Todo lo que siempre quise, cuando era niño, era tener una familia, —confesó Derek cuando Stiles entró en la cocina con Leo en su cadera. Se encontró con la mirada de Derek y su sonrisa era cegadora, hermosa con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos soñolientos. —Quería encontrar a esa persona que fue hecha para mí, para la que estaba hecho y que quería tener hijos. Dos, cinco, diez... no me importaba, ese fue mi sueño de infancia.

Stiles besó a Lisa en la mejilla y le entregó a Leo con un poco de renuencia antes de acercarse para aceptar su taza y pasar su pulgar con cuidado sobre la mandíbula de Derek mientras lo hacía.

—Conseguir cuidar a todos estos bebés, es como la satisfacción del deseo para mí. ¿Es el sueño que tuve cuando era niño? No exactamente, pero está muy cerca. Así que no, no aceptaré el pago, ni de ti ni de nadie, porque me estás haciendo un favor.

Derek sintió que la mano de Stiles se deslizaba en la suya y se la llevó a los labios para presionar un beso en la parte posterior, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían con deseo.

—Básicamente, lo que Derek está diciendo es que tienes una niñera en cualquier momento que quieras o necesites una, —sonrió Stiles, reclinándose contra el banco junto a Derek, con las manos entrelazadas.

Lisa les sonrió a los dos. —Ten cuidado con a quién le dices eso, podrías terminar con tu propia guardería.

Derek pareció momentáneamente bloqueado, haciendo que Stiles soltara una carcajada. —¿Estás tratando de disuadirlo? Porque no creo que haya funcionado del modo que esperabas.

Poniéndose de pie para enjuagar su taza y recoger la bolsa de Leo, Lisa les sonrió. —Bueno, si alguna vez lo haces, puedes inscribirme, —prometió. —Pero por ahora, déjame sacar a este pequeño monstruo de tu pelo. Gracias de nuevo, muchachos.

—Nuestro placer, —le aseguró Derek, llevándola a la puerta para dejarla salir. —Llama a cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas ayuda con Leo, o cuando Jeff regrese a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. ¡Adiós, Stiles!

—Adiós Lisa; adiós Leo.

Derek cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y regresó a Stiles, entrando en su espacio y apretujándolo contra el mostrador.

—Esa fue una sangría emocional bastante extrema, —murmuró Stiles, deslizando sus manos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Derek.

—Todo sobre el crecimiento personal, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek. —No sé, supongo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo la oportunidad de realmente hacer una vida para mí, en mis términos.

—La autorrealización es increíblemente sexy, —murmuró Stiles.

—¿Oh si?

—Mhmm. Deberías decirme más sobre todos estos niños que quieres tener.

Derek vaciló. —¿Eso es sexy también?

Enganchando un pie detrás de la rodilla de Derek para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y girándolos para que sus posiciones se invirtieran, Stiles se inclinó hacia la boca de Derek. —¿Sabes lo que encuentro increíblemente sexy? Tú, principalmente, ¿pero específicamente? Tú comunicándote. Tú con un bebé contra tu pecho. Te atreves a permitirte cosas. La forma en que me miras como si fuera lo mejor que hayas visto. ¿Pero imaginarte, feliz, con una casa llena de niños que te llaman “papá”? Casi la definición de sexy, no voy a mentir.

Empezó a molestar, pero para cuando Stiles había levantado las manos debajo de la camisa de Derek para apoyar sus manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, tenía un peso extraño. —Si querías un centenar de niños, —prometió, —encontraría la forma de que eso ocurra para ti.

—Stiles, —murmuró Derek, su corazón se sentía demasiado grande para que su pecho lo contuviera.

—Ya basta de la mierda blanda, —suspiró Stiles después de un momento, su boca aún le hacía cosas increíbles a Derek en la garganta. —¿Quieres revolcarte?

Soltando una carcajada, Derek permitió que lo arrastraran a la habitación, tirando de Stiles contra sí mismo mientras caían sobre la cama juntos. Stiles no perdió tiempo en dibujar a Derek en otro beso, deslizando una pantorrilla hacia arriba y sobre la parte posterior de sus muslos al mismo tiempo que enganchó un codo alrededor del cuello de Derek para mantenerlo cerca.

La embriagadora emoción, el delicado perfume de las feromonas, el olor definido de la excitación y la necesidad y la lujuria, la forma en que los dedos de Stiles se enredaban en su cabello en un ritmo impredecible... Todo eso sirvió para alejar a Derek de su mente. Se encontró a sí mismo sin pensar contra la línea dura de la polla de Stiles, donde se apretó contra la suya, y la sacudida inconsciente de las caderas de Stiles de repente se volvió casi abrumadora.

Derek se sentó sobre las piernas de Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón palpitando, y lo bebió, toda la boca enrojecida y los ojos entornados mientras se extendía para que Derek bebiera hasta saciarse.

—Las cosas que me haces, —Derek murmuró cuando Stiles le sonrió, sus grandes manos se posaron en los muslos de Derek.

—Parece el mismo tipo de cosas que me haces a mí, —respondió descaradamente, mirando fijamente la entrepierna de Derek y luego la suya antes de acercarse para abrir el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Derek con una mano.

—Jesús, —siseó Derek, viendo los hábiles dedos de Stiles bajar su cremallera y rozar su polla.

—Dime lo que necesitas, —murmuró Stiles. —Dime cómo hacerte sentir bien.

—Todo, todo, —prometió Derek, levantando sus ojos en confusión cuando las manos de Stiles dejaron de moverse.

—Lo digo en serio, —dijo Stiles en serio. —Estoy aterrorizado de joder esto, así que necesito que me digas qué hacer. Qué no hacer. —Él sonrió de repente. —Y siéntete libre de ser explícito al respecto.

La piel de gallina corrió a través de los hombros de Derek y sintió su rostro calentarse. —Tus manos sobre mí, —logró salir antes de tener que apartar los ojos. —Tócame donde sea. Sin uñas, sin embargo, sin pellizcos.

Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, Stiles deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Derek y sobre su vientre. —¿Te gusta esto?, —Preguntó con un tono falsamente inocente cuando llegó más alto y acarició los pezones de Derek con los pulgares. —¿Qué más?

Derek se estremeció y asintió con la cabeza, extendiéndose para quitarse la camisa y poder ver, el contraste de la piel más justa de Stiles contra su propio torso más oscuro, sorprendentemente excitante. —Tu... tu cuerpo sobre mí, tu peso me mantiene abajo, tal vez. Pero nunca por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, Stiles, no puedo...

—Shh, nunca eso, lo prometo, —murmuró Stiles, asegurándose de que Derek lo mirara a los ojos cuando lo hizo. —¿Qué más?

Tragando convulsivamente, haciendo clic sonoro en el silencioso loft, Derek miró la cara de Stiles, su mano subió tentativamente a una mejilla mientras su pulgar alisaba la piel debajo de su labio inferior. —Tu boca, —susurró, su propia boca se volvió seca cuando Stiles se volvió para acariciar su palma. —Dios, tu boca sobre mí en cualquier lugar, en todas partes, por favor...

La desesperación en esa última palabra fue demasiado para Stiles y él se levantó, tomando la cara de Derek en sus manos para besarlo casi sin sentido, sus cuerpos tan apretados como era posible con Derek sentado en el regazo de Stiles.

No había nada tentativo o vacilante en el beso de Stiles, o en la forma en que manejaba el cuerpo de Derek. Se quitó su propia camisa antes de juntar sus bocas otra vez, con las manos ocupadas entre ellos para sacarlos a ambos de sus pantalones y sostenerlos firmemente en una de las manos de Stiles mientras alcanzaba ciegamente a uno de Derek para que lo ayudara.

—Joder, mira lo hermoso que eres, —suspiró Stiles con satisfacción mientras movía lentamente sus manos arriba y abajo de sus pollas, guiando a Derek a través de su placer mutuamente seguro. —Nos vemos muy bien juntos, Derek, encajamos muy bien. ¿Sabes qué sensación me da esto? , —Un remolino complicado de su mano sobre las cabezas sensibles mojadas con pre-semen hizo que Derek arquee su espalda y empuje sus caderas hacia adelante, —el hecho de que estés tan duro y tan mojado, es por mi culpa? ¿Es por mí?

Sus frentes se juntaron, el espacio entre ellos caliente y sudoroso, la manera en que Stiles parecía mantener su toque deliberadamente demasiado liviano para realmente llevar a Derek a donde necesitaba desesperadamente ir, era enloquecedor. —Necesito… —comenzó Derek, inhalando bruscamente cuando Stiles afirmó su agarre combinado, —Necesito más, Dios, más de todo, Stiles.

—Sí, yo también, —respondió Stiles sin aliento, deslizando los labios a lo largo del pómulo de Derek hasta su oreja, y luego más atrás para provocar la sensible piel de su garganta con la punta de la lengua. —No quiero parar, nunca. Quiero verte deshacerte por mí. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te vengas, probar la forma en que mi nombre sabe en tus labios.

—Sí, —gimió Derek, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus párpados de repente parecían demasiado pesados para mantenerse abiertos. Podía sentir su orgasmo creciendo, la forma en que sus bolas se apretaban y empezaban a subir, haciendo que sus dedos se curvaran en anticipación.

—Más tarde, ¿me dejarás probarte? —Preguntó Stiles sin aliento, su ritmo cardíaco aumentando a medida que su clímax se acercaba. —¿Me dejarás hacerte sentir tan bien con mi lengua, con mi boca?

—Stiles, —Derek gimió en señal de advertencia, su polla temblando mientras sentía que Stiles sonreía contra su garganta y apretaba sus dientes allí; no muerde, solo ahí.

—¿Puedo hacerlo, Derek? ¿Puedo tomarme mi tiempo chupando tu polla, tocando cada parte de ti mientras lo hago? Deslizando mis dedos dentro de ti para encontrar ese lugar perfecto?

Las imágenes que conjuraron esas palabras sucias fueron tan vívidas y perfectas que Derek sintió que sus rodillas se cerraban sobre los muslos de Stiles, sintió que apretaba los músculos abdominales y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes antes de darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Caer sobre el borde. Su orgasmo lo atravesó, tan agudo e inesperado como un puñetazo en el estómago, y sus facciones se volvieron calientes y viscosas sobre su agarre combinado.

—Oh, Dios mío, esa es la cosa más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida, —Stiles gruñó con una risa punzante teñida de incredulidad. Usó su mano libre para atraer la boca de Derek una vez más y lo besó lenta y profundamente hasta que él también llegó, su boca abierta y jadeando contra Derek mientras se estremecía a través de las réplicas de su orgasmo.

Se aferraron el uno al otro de esa manera hasta que sus corazones se ralentizaron y sus respiraciones se estabilizaron, el sol de la tarde los envolvió en oro y las motas de polvo parpadearon como estrellas a su alrededor.

—Quise decir lo que dije, —finalmente murmuró Stiles, acunando la cara de Derek en suaves manos. —Cuando llegue el momento, cuando quieras formar una familia, agregar niños a la manada, haremos que eso suceda. Solo di la palabra.

Derek cerró los ojos y disfrutó de Stiles presionando pequeños besos hasta su barbilla y la parte inferior de su mandíbula. —He tenido mucha suerte con la parte familiar hasta ahora, —dijo en voz baja, esperando que sus ojos transmitieran lo mucho que se sentía, —pero ¿niños? ¿Bebés? —La esperanza tentativa que apenas había comenzado a permitirse floreció, desplegándose silenciosamente dentro de su pecho. —No puedo esperar para tener eso. Contigo.

No fue formulado como una pregunta, pero Stiles escuchó de todos modos. La brillante sonrisa que le dio a Derek se sintió como una recompensa, y la forma en que sus cuidadosas manos lo acercaron una vez más se sintió como toda la respuesta que necesitaba.


	2. Daddy Daycare

Stiles estaba agotado, no recordaba sentirse tan cansado en toda su vida, pero cuanto más se acercaba a su hogar, más animado se volvía. Comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el volante mientras se detenía en el largo camino de entrada, asegurándose de no acelerar, sin importar cuánto quisiera poner el pie en el suelo. Agarró su bolsa de lona y salió fuera del todoterreno para trotar por los escalones del porche, evitando una pila de lego Duplo, un triciclo plástico y un enredado lazo de tela de araña entre las dos sillas al aire libre que bloqueaban la puerta.

Se detuvo por un momento, con la cabeza inclinada y escuchando cualquier ruido dentro de la casa, pero era extrañamente silenciosa. Justo cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca de las llaves, la puerta se abrió y todo el aliento en sus pulmones pareció escapar de él en una exhalación. Sintió que todas sus Navidades habían llegado a la vez, todas envueltas en una camiseta de color morado oscuro y vaqueros desteñidos.

―Hola,― Derek sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas.

―Hey, ―Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, su cansancio desapareció. ―Tienes un poco de algo… ―hizo un gesto vago a todo Derek, solo admirando la vista del chico cubierto de niños.

Derek rodó sus ojos indulgentemente. ―La dentición de Katie...

―¿Otra vez? ―Stiles preguntó, entrando a la casa y tomando a la rubia de seis meses de la cadera de Derek y colocándola en la suya, besando su cabeza mientras lo hacía.

―Aún así,― hizo una mueca. ―Y Finley y Jess han tenido algunas noches difíciles.

―Hey, bebés, ―suspiró Stiles, besando a los bebés amarrados a la espalda y el torso de Derek, idénticas cabezas soñolientas descansando cómodamente contra Derek en sus portabebés mientras estaban apaciguados en su sueño por sus constantes latidos. Captó movimiento y miró hacia abajo cuando una pequeña mano se envolvió alrededor de la rodilla de Derek, seguida por una cara tímida y una maraña de pelo rojo intenso. ―Hola, Gen, ―dijo en voz baja, agachándose.

―Hey, 'tiles, ―susurró la pequeña, Genevieve, alrededor de su pulgar, tímida detrás de Derek pero queriendo ir a Stiles.

Stiles simplemente le tendió el brazo libre y ella corrió hacia él, arrojando sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su garganta mientras permanecía de pie, con las rodillas crujiendo, y la abrazaba. ―En serio no puedo olvidar el hecho de que Lydia y Jackson de alguna manera lograron tener hijos que son tímidos, ―le dijo a Derek.

―Aún más inteligentes que tú, sin embargo,― resopló Derek.

―No es el punto―, Stiles respondió con aspereza. ―¿Dónde están los otros?

―Comienzo de las vacaciones, ―le recordó Derek. ―Esto es todo por hoy.

―Ah, claro―, Stiles sonrió. ―¿Eso significa..

―¿La casa para nosotros esta noche? Sabes, creo que sí, ―Derek se rió en voz baja, mirando con cariño como Gen comenzó a retorcerse para bajar a buscar uno de los muchos (muchos muchos) My Little Ponies esparcidos por todos lados. Stiles la puso de pie, Katie comenzando a tambalearse contra su hombro también, antes de dar un paso más cerca y deslizar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Derek, con cuidado de no molestar a ninguno de los bebés dormidos. ―¿Deberíamos salir a cenar?

―Nah, podemos cocinar mejor que en cualquier lugar cercano.

―¿Película? ―Derek preguntó, familiarizado con este juego.

―No hay nada que pongan que valga la pena ver.

―¿Clubes?

―No estoy de humor para tener que perseguir a todas las moscas de bar que se acerquen a ti, ―dijo Stiles, su tono fingiendo despreocupación casual.

―¿Luz de luna paseando por el bosque?

―No estoy de humor para ser comido esta noche, lo siento.

―Bueno, ―murmuró Derek, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para que su boca quedara presionada contra la oreja de Stiles, ―es una pena, dados los planes que tenía para ti una vez que los niños se hubieran ido.

Stiles sabía que Derek podía sentir el leve escalofrío que lo atravesó por la oscura promesa en esas palabras. ―Tal vez un poco de aire fresco nos haría bien, ―sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para que Derek presionara sus bocas juntas.


	3. Bad Day

 

Sentados en el borde de la cama después de un largo día de lágrimas, pataletas y gritos de pena, mirando desanimados al suelo, Stiles no se molestó en tratar de adivinar su expresión cuando Derek entró, sabiendo muy bien que Derek podía decir exactamente cómo de infeliz que era. ―Sé que es ridículo, ―dijo miserablemente, ―y sé que son bebés y eso no significa nada, pero solo quiero que les agrade a esos pequeños y adorables idiotas.

―Oh, Stiles, ―murmuró Derek, yendo a sentarse a su lado y acercándolo.

―Eres tan jodidamente bueno con los niños, y siento que realmente no tengo nada para poner sobre la mesa, ¿sabes? Simplemente me presento, preparo comidas y limpio. Ni siquiera me quieren para leerles historias.

El dolor fue genuino, pero Derek solo sonrió mientras deslizaba una mano debajo de la camisa de Stiles y extendía los dedos para tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. ―Charlie llora cada vez que te ve salir para el trabajo, ―dijo finalmente. ―La única forma en que puedo hacer que se detenga es darle ese ridículo Batwing...

―...Nightwing...

―...esa muñeca de Nightwing y déjale llevar mi billetera con esa foto tuya y de Lydia.

―Está bien, antes que nada, no es una muñeca, es una figura de acción. Y en segundo lugar, Charlie va a crecer para convertirse en el protegido malvado de Lydia, así que eso no es concluyente.

―Piper no come nada que no hayas cocinado. Debo dejar que revise la escritura sobre las cosas congeladas. Las caliento para el almuerzo antes de que ella las toque.

―Tiene cuatro años, ―Stiles olfateó desdeñosamente, incluso mientras se movía para deslizar sus piernas por los muslos de Derek. ―¿Qué sabe ella?

―La primera palabra de Magnus fue 'Stiles'.

―Solía susurrarle cuando no había nadie, ―confesó Stiles, pero Derek lo sintió sonreír contra su clavícula. ―Como un loro.

―Leo ignorará a todos los demás en la sala para centrarse en ti y lo que sea que estés haciendo. Limpiar, cocinar, mirar al vacío cuando estás cansado, tratar de no quedarte dormido en el sofá; no importa, él se sentaría feliz durante horas y vería que lo haces.

―Creo que tal vez Lisa lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza, una vez.

Derek se rió y empujó la frente de Stiles hasta que miró a Derek a la cara y la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos, manejándolo como si no tuviera precio. ―Paso todos los días contando los minutos hasta que vuelves a casa, ―admitió. ―Me encantan esos pequeños idiotas, pero no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda amar más que a ti. No podría haber hecho nada de esto sin ti, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que no contribuyes. La forma en que me amas es todo.

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron y Derek lo besó sin aliento, se aseguró de saber exactamente cómo Derek lo adoraba y lo valoraba.

―Admites que son unos idiotas, ¿cierto? ―Preguntó Stiles cuando se separaron, riéndose a carcajadas cuando Derek lo empujó de vuelta a la cama y se arrastró encima, saboreando su sonrisa en el beso.


	4. The Next Step

 

Derek entró en la casa Stilinski y dejó la bolsa y sus llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina. ―¿John?

―Atrás, hijo, ―llamó John, y Derek movió un poco a Leo sobre su cadera y tomó la mano de Genevieve para salir por la puerta trasera y encontrar a John en el patio trasero. ―Hola, niños, ―dijo el Sheriff, con la cara completamente iluminada cuando vio a Gen y Leo, el primero de los cuales soltó su mano de la de Derek y bajó corriendo los escalones de atrás para permitir que John la levantara y le diera vueltas un amplio círculo, y comenzó a chillar felizmente.

Derek esperó a que John pusiera a Genevieve de nuevo en el suelo antes de darle un abrazo a Leo, el bebé se iluminaba de la misma manera que cada vez que Stiles entraba por la puerta. ―¿Necesitas ayuda?

John negó con la cabeza. ―No, solo limpiando el cobertizo. Déjame guardar esto para que los niños puedan jugar, ―dijo, y comenzó a recoger todas las piezas que había sacado del cobertizo para ponerlas en la basura. ―¿Por qué no vas y coger una bebida de dentro, y tomas la manta en el armario del pasillo para Leo mientras estás allí?

Derek hizo lo que le indicaron, dejando a Gen para hacerle a John un millón de preguntas mientras recuperaba a Leo y sacaba las cosas del interior. Estaba nervioso, pero el balbuceo de Leo lo ayudó a concentrarse un poco y sonrió mientras unas manos regordetas le palmeaban torpemente la barba.

―Tienes que decirle a Papi que esta es una buena idea, ¿de acuerdo? ―Leo sonrió ampliamente, cuatro perfectos dientes blancos en exhibición, y Derek le devolvió la sonrisa. ―O simplemente sigue haciendo eso, ―estuvo de acuerdo. ―Eso lo ganará seguro.

Una vez que tuvo todo lo que necesitaba envuelto en la manta, regresó al patio trasero y John, pasando a Leo una vez más para que pudiera colocar la manta. Gen estaba explorando el patio trasero, merodeando a través de las flores a lo largo de la valla trasera, y una vez que John dejó a Leo, se alegró de sentarse en la manta y balbucear sobre la hierba y las hojas que podía alcanzar.

Estirando las piernas y apoyándose en una mano, Derek suspiró con satisfacción mientras John gruñía y se sentaba frente a él, abriendo las botellas de cerveza y pasándolas.

―¿Qué tal está Gen con Lydia fuera?, ―Preguntó John.

―Mejor de lo que esperaba, para ser honesto, ―le dijo Derek. ―Creo que el hecho de que su rutina ya nos involucre ha hecho que sea mucho más fácil.

―¿Quieres dejarla aquí por la tarde?

Derek negó con la cabeza. ―No, en realidad vine porque quería pedir tu consejo sobre algo antes de que Stiles llegara a casa.

John arqueó las cejas y se acomodó, dejando su bebida y lejos de las garras de Leo. ―Pregunta lo que quieras.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Derek asintió una vez y se concentró en sacar cuidadosamente una pequeña ramita de la boca de Leo. ―Bien. Bueno, ya sabes que Stiles ha estado trabajando en la creación del 'servicio de adopción sobrenatural', ―comenzó, sonriendo al ver el resumen de John. ―Sí, lo sé, es un nombre ridículo.

―Sin embargo, lo ha puesto en marcha y funciona tan rápido, ―dijo John con orgullo.

Y lo hizo. Stiles había utilizado sus contactos, increíblemente numerosos y variados, en todo el país para trabajar dentro del ámbito de la aplicación de la ley para comenzar a crear una especie de árbol telefónico de seres sobrenaturales y personas que sabían quiénes estaban dispuestos a acoger a cualquier niño sobrenatural huérfano o abandonado que se quedaron sin familia o manada en el caso de una tragedia o una intervención relacionada con el cazador. Por lo que Derek sabía, era la primera vez que se intentaba algo por el estilo, y no solo se había puesto en marcha, sino que funcionaba. Justo la semana pasada, Stiles había colocado un medio cambiaformas abandonado con una manada en Texas, y, según todos los informes, la acogida iba bien.

Derek nunca había estado tan orgulloso de Stiles, ni como agente ni como compañero, y le dolía el corazón cuando recordaba la forma en que Stiles lo había abrazado y lo había llevado al otro lado de la casa después de recibir la llamada, su risa encantada llenando su hogar.

―Es increíble, ―estuvo de acuerdo Derek con una sonrisa cariñosa. ―Um, pero estaba pensando, por lo que Stiles está haciendo y dónde estamos, ya sabes, en lo que respecta a la vida y en lo financiero, y lo que sea, y creo que hemos hablado sobre ello, de una manera general, por lo que no sé si Stiles estaría listo en este momento...

Derek logró evitar dar vueltas y estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo cuando vio la sonrisa lenta y feliz que se dibujaba en el rostro de John. ―¿Qué?

―Derek, ¿es esta tu manera indirecta de preguntarme si crees o no que creo que deberías pedirle a Stiles que adopte un niño?

Sintió que un rubor le subía por la garganta, recogió una larga brizna de hierba y la deslizó por la nariz de Leo, riendo cuando el bebé se puso bizco e intentó agarrarla. ―Yo… si. Creo que es eso.

John se acercó y se apoderó de la parte superior del hombro de Derek. ―Creo que es una gran idea, hijo. Para ser honesto, he estado esperando que lo anunciarais algo así durante un tiempo.

―¿Lo has hecho? ―Preguntó Derek, sorprendido.

―Mi hijo te ama más profundamente de lo que he visto antes, ―respondió John con total naturalidad. ―No hay nada que él no haría por ti, para hacerte feliz. No me sorprendería que esa fuera su motivación para hacer todo esto.

La idea ni siquiera se le había ocurrido a Derek, pero escuchó la verdad de las palabras. ―Así que... ¿entonces crees que lo consideraría?

―Creo que lo haría mañana si lo quisieras.

―Quiero que él también lo quiera, ―dijo Derek, finalmente expresando su miedo más profundo. ―No quiero que haga esto solo porque sabe que lo quiero. Eso no es justo, y a largo plazo no funcionará.

―Dale un poco más de crédito, ―dijo John suavemente. ―¿Cuándo has sabido que, ni yo ni nadie, hiciera que Stiles haga algo que él no quería hacer?

Derek se rió tembloroso y movió su pierna para que Leo pudiera intentar arrastrarse a su alrededor. ―Así que. ¿Estás listo para ser un Papi de verdad?

John sonrió de nuevo. ―Será mejor que lo creas.

Gen volvió a pasarle a John un ramillete de campanillas azules y margaritas, oliéndolo distraídamente con una mano en los hombros mientras ella volvía a explorar. John mantuvo las flores como si fueran preciosas, y Derek sintió una oleada de afecto por el hombre.

―¿Qué pasa si soy malo en eso?, ―Dijo de repente. ―Quiero decir, sé que Stiles será increíble, te tiene como un modelo a seguir y es una buena persona por naturaleza. Pero y si...

―Yyyyy voy a detenerte allí mismo, ―dijo John con firmeza. ―El hecho de que te importe lo suficiente como para preocuparte tanto es la prueba de que serás un gran padre. Eres un buen hombre, Derek; un gran hombre. Solo necesitas tener más fe, en Stiles y en ti mismo.

Derek sabía cómo se vería su cara, sabía que no podía ocultar nada a este hombre o a su hijo, pero creyó en John cuando dijo que creía en Derek, y por ahora, eso sería suficiente.

*

―Oye, Darth Papii-O, ―Stiles saludó a John más tarde esa misma tarde cuando llegó al otro lado de la casa después del trabajo. ―El amor de mi vida, ―añadió, bajando a una extensión deshuesada junto a Derek y doblando una mano detrás de su cuello para tirar de él en un profundo beso.

―Y hola, aspirante a ser humano, ―se rió Stiles, alejándose mientras Leo se arrastraba hacia él, agarrándose el pecho y balbuceando incoherentemente.―Oh, te extrañé, bebé.

El deseo en el pecho de Derek se suavizó al mismo tiempo que se intensificó, y cuando John se puso de pie para contestar el teléfono en la cocina, Derek juntó a Stiles y Leo contra su pecho y los acurrucó a fondo, olfateando a Stiles mientras lo hacía, satisfecho cuando su olor cambió de feliz y complacido a interesado y excitado.

―Hola, ―murmuró Stiles, con los ojos encendidos mientras extendía una mano para pasar el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Derek.

―Hola.

―Te ves súper hermoso hoy.

―Solo me quieres por los bebés, ―Derek sonrió.

―Confía en mí, ―dijo Stiles, con los latidos de su corazón estables, ―eso es solo una ventaja.

―¿Sí?

―Sí. Estoy realmente en ello por tu perfecto, culo de lobo. ―Soltó una carcajada mientras Derek lo empujaba a la hierba y lo besaba sin aliento, Gen corriendo hacia ellos para investigar y luchar con ellos mientras Leo se reía y aplaudía desde donde estaba sentado, en el vientre de Stiles. ―Me gusta este lado juguetón tuyo, ―Stiles le dijo dulcemente.

―Quiero adoptar, ―dijo Derek de repente, luego retrocedió en shock ante sus propias palabras.

―Lo sé, cariño, ―le dijo Stiles, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras trataba de evitar los húmedos besos con los que Leo lo estaba llenando.

―Ahora, ―dijo Derek. ―Quiero adoptar un bebé ahora.

Stiles se congeló, sus hermosos ojos whisky concentrados en los de Derek. ―¿De verdad?

―Sí.

―¿Estás seguro?

Hubo una intensidad en la pregunta que Derek no pudo evitar responder, arrastrando los pies cuando Stiles acunó a Leo contra sí mismo y se sentó.―Estoy seguro.

―Debido a que hoy recibí una llamada de mi persona en DCSS (Departamento de Servicios Infantiles) en San Diego, él tiene un niño allí que fue abandonado en un hospital bajo la Ley de refugio seguro. Quiero decir, es repentino, y hay una manada en San Diego que podría llevarlo, sin mencionar todas las cosas de la corte y la custodia por las que tendríamos que pasar, pero...

―No, ―dijo Derek de repente, con una seguridad tan profunda en sus huesos que podía sentirlo. ―Si quieres esto también, si crees que este es el momento adecuado para nosotros, quiero hacerlo.

Stiles cuidadosamente sentó a Leo sobre la manta y tomó la cara de Derek con ambas manos. ―Creo que es el momento perfecto, ―le dijo Stiles, un poco sin aliento.

John regresó al patio trasero cuando Derek se inclinó para besar a Stiles de nuevo. ―¿Hola papá?

―¿Sí, muchacho?

―Vamos a tener un bebé. ―Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y lo miró a la cara. ―Mierda, Derek, ¡vas a ser un papá!

La risa de John era cariñosa, y sonrió al ver a sus hijos celebrar en el jardín trasero.


	5. Interlude 1

 

Stiles ya estaba en casa cuando Derek regresó a la casa para dejar al último de los niños, ocupado picando pollo como algo sabroso y delicioso a fuego lento en la cocina. Toda su cara se iluminó cuando Derek caminó hacia la cocina, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para que Derek pudiera presionar un beso allí antes de olfatear la piel, respirando profundamente.

―Dios, hueles tan bien, ―murmuró, con la barba raspando el cuello desnudo de Stiles y haciéndolo temblar.

―Podría ser el pollo a la cazadora, ―sonrió Stiles, girando la cabeza para un beso apropiado.

―No quiero follar al pollo a la cazadora, ―retumbó Derek, sonriendo cuando Stiles dio un bufido de risa sorprendido y bajó el cuchillo, girando para apoyar sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Derek con las manos separadas.

―Sinceramente espero que no.

―Me gustaría llevarte arriba, sin embargo,― Derek le dijo, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los hermosos ojos marrones de Stiles, el hogar y la felicidad colocándose sobre sus hombros como una manta.

Stiles sonrió, ancho y complacido. ―¿Es así, señor Hale?

Derek fingió pensar en ello, la falsa indecisión cubrió su rostro antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besar a Stiles de nuevo, deslizando su lengua lentamente a lo largo de la parte interior de su labio superior. ―Muy seguro.

Las pestañas de Stiles se agitaron levemente cuando se apartó medio paso de Derek. ―Uf, las cosas que me haces, ―murmuró. ―Déjame lavarme las manos y dejar todo esto guardado.

Derek sacó la sartén del fuego y apagó la estufa, luego puso el pollo en un bol y lo puso de nuevo en la nevera. Comenzó cuando las manos de Stiles, húmedas y frías, se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta y alrededor de sus caderas hasta su vientre, los dedos extendidos mientras acariciaba la nuca de Derek.

―¿Carrera hacia arriba?, ―Preguntó, luego metió la rodilla en la parte posterior de Derek para dejarlo sin equilibrio y se rió cuando Derek tropezó con la nevera mientras salía corriendo de la cocina y entraba en el pasillo.

Derek se rió entre dientes y lo persiguió hacia las escaleras, su risa aumentó cuando Stiles tropezó con sus propias botas al lado de la puerta de entrada, apenas logrando enderezarse con una mano lanzada salvajemente al nuevo poste. Se giró en un apretado arco y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, con sus largas piernas haciendo un pequeño trabajo en la escalera mientras subía hacia la habitación.

Derek tuvo que esforzarse para ponerse al día con él, enviando a sus muslos para subir más rápido los últimos escalones para agarrar a Stiles por la cintura en la entrada del dormitorio, haciéndolos caer hacia la cama en un movimiento brusco, riendo todo el tiempo. Pero luego el pie de Stiles accidentalmente golpeó el tobillo a Derek y golpearon el extremo de la cama, solo para medio rebotar, medio deslizarse por el borde de la cama y caer al suelo, Derek logró agarrar su mano por debajo de la cabeza de Stiles antes de golpear las tablas del piso.

―¿Cómo te las arreglas para atrapar a los perversos a diario?, ―Preguntó Derek sin aliento, todavía riendo.

―Tropezar y cae sobre ellos, en su mayoría, ―se rió Stiles. ―Aunque normalmente estoy arriba.

―¿Por lo general? ―Preguntó Derek, una ceja levantada cuando Stiles deslizó una pierna hacia arriba y sobre la pantorrilla de Derek para arrastrarlo hacia abajo dentro de la cuna de sus muslos.

―Principalmente, ―Stiles enmendó, sonriendo mientras inclinaba sus caderas hacia adelante en una rutina asquerosa que tenía la respiración de Derek enganchándose en su garganta.

―¿Principalmente?

―Casi exclusivamente, ―bromeó Stiles, amando la forma en que los ojos de Derek se entrecerraron. ―Quiero decir, ni siquiera me ponen la mitad que tú. ―Se interrumpió, su risa hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y sus ojos se arrugaron casi cuando Derek se puso de rodillas, gruñendo profundamente en la parte posterior de su garganta y empujó la camisa de Stiles para exponer su vientre, tensando sus pálidos abdominales.

―Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, al decir esas cosas, ―dijo Derek, con voz áspera mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones, sacando su polla para comenzar a acariciarla con rudeza. ―Me hace pensar que tal vez no sabes a quién perteneces. ―Podía ver la forma en que las pupilas de Stiles se ensanchaban al oír eso, la forma en que sus caderas se sacudían irregularmente contra nada mientras Derek estaba sentado sobre sus muslos.

―Tú, amor, ―jadeó Stiles, con los ojos todavía brillantes de diversión. ―Solo tú. ―Sus ojos se movieron inquietos, inseguros de si mirar o no la cara de Derek o sus manos, una sosteniendo sus pantalones vaqueros abiertos mientras que la otra bombeaba su polla en un ritmo constante.

―Bueno, simplemente no lo sé, ―le dijo Derek, con un tono engañosamente ligero. ―Tal vez debería refrescar tu memoria, viendo como suenas de inseguro. ―Tragó saliva cuando su excitación comenzó a enviar emociones por su espina dorsal.

―Podría hacer un repaso,― Stiles jadeó, buscando a Derek, solo para congelarse y bajar sus manos para presionar sus palmas hasta el piso cuando Derek sacudió su cabeza en señal de advertencia.

―Mío, Stiles, ¿recuerdas? No toques.

―Dios, eres magnífico así, ―suspiró Stiles. ―Hazlo, amor; ven conmigo, hazme tuyo.

―Nunca eres mío, ―Derek gruñó, su mano se aceleró. ―Siempre has sido mío.

―Sí, siempre, ―dijo Stiles, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Derek, con intención expresiva. ―Siempre.

La espina dorsal de Derek se curvó hacia atrás y gruñó mientras se venía, pintando el vientre de Stiles con gruesas y nacaradas rayas de su semilla. ―Para siempre, ―murmuró mientras se dejaba caer sobre una mano y golpeaba con la otra el estómago de Stiles para untar su liberación sobre la piel expuesta y sobre su pecho debajo de su camiseta.

―Estoy tan enamorado de ti que apenas puedo soportarlo, ―le dijo Stiles, extendiendo la mano para atraer la cara de Derek a la suya, presionando besos sobre cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar. ―Me vuelves loco.

―Simplemente me masturbe por completo en alguna declaración de propiedad tergiversada, ―le dijo Derek, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Stiles para finalmente deshacerse de sus pantalones. ―Creo que es seguro decir que tú me haces lo mismo.

Stiles se echó a reír, su cabeza volteó al suelo mientras levantaba una mano y la pasaba por el cabello de Derek mientras Derek lamía y chupaba sus caderas recién expuestas. ―Me alegra oírlo.

Derek arrastró sus uñas a través del cabello en la base de la polla de Stiles y lamió una larga y caliente raya a lo largo de ella. ―Eres una mierda total, ¿lo sabías?

―Lo bueno es que lo a-amas, mierda, ―Stiles resopló cuando Derek se lo tragó con sorprendente facilidad.

Ya estaba cerca, lo había estado desde que Derek le había ordenado que mantuviera sus manos para sí mismo, y la perfecta succión húmeda era exactamente lo que Stiles necesitaba. Sintió cuando Derek aflojó su agarre sobre sus caderas y comenzó a balancear ligeramente sus caderas, en busca de más. Derek obedeció ahuecando sus bolas con una mano y rodando, con el pulgar subiendo y bajando la costura en el medio.

―Oh, solo así, ―Stiles gimió. ―Tu boca es mágica. ―Derek tarareó a su alrededor y Stiles accidentalmente golpeó su codo contra el suelo. ―Oh Dios, maldita sea, ―gimió, dividido entre el dolor en su brazo y la increíble sensación que Derek estaba persuadiendo a su pene.

Derek se rió entre dientes, las vibraciones hacían cosas increíbles para Stiles, pero se levantó para tomar la mano de Stiles y alejar el dolor.

―Multitarea, presumido, ―murmuró Stiles, pero el pulgar acariciando la parte posterior de la mano de Derek desmintió cualquier aspereza que sus palabras pudieran haber tenido. ―Te amo.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron un poco, Derek apretó la mano de Stiles mientras chupaba un poco más fuerte. Podía decir que Stiles estaba cerca por las sacudidas descoordinadas de sus muslos y caderas, y no quería nada más que experimentar que se derrumbaba debido a los propios esfuerzos de Derek.

―Derek, cariño, ―Stiles murmuró por detrás con los dientes apretados, ―estoy tan cerca. ―Él dejó escapar un suspiro y la mano en el cabello de Derek se tensó un poco, luego se apretó convulsivamente mientras se venía, derramándose sobre la lengua de Derek y en su garganta. Él lloró suavemente cuando Derek lo llevó hasta el punto de la hipersensibilidad, luego los giró una vez que Derek se arrastró hacia atrás por su cuerpo.

―Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ―le dijo Stiles con dulzura, sosteniendo la cara de Derek entre sus manos mientras lo besaba con amor.

―Siento lo mismo por ti, ―le dijo Derek, pasando la nariz por la de Stiles, cerrando los ojos. ―Normalmente. ―La risa resultante de Stiles era hermosa de contemplar, y calentaba a Derek de adentro hacia afuera.

―Eres un gilipollas, ―suspiró Stiles felizmente, antes de gemir y moverse torpemente. ―Ahora ayúdame a levantarse; Soy demasiado viejo para estar jodiendo en el piso.

****

Más tarde esa noche, una vez que la cena había sido retomada y comida, y la casa estaba nuevamente calmada y silenciosa, Stiles salió del baño y se deslizó en la cama junto a Derek, estirándose lánguidamente con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Derek rastreó el movimiento con avidez, expresión que admiraba descaradamente.

Stiles no se dio cuenta, sin embargo; su mano se deslizó debajo de su almohada mientras se estiraba y sacó algo de debajo. ―Oh, lo olvidé, ―dijo en voz baja, rodando sobre su estómago mientras le pasaba el pequeño pedazo de tela blanca a Derek.

Desplegándolo, su corazón se encogió un poco cuando descubrió que era un pequeño pijamita de algodón, Derek miró a Stiles que lo miraba con ojos suaves por la adoración.

―Dale la vuelta, ―le dijo Stiles.

'Te <3 mi papi' estaba impreso en el frente, y Derek sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Stiles. ―No no queda mucho, ―murmuró. ―Gracias.

Ambos sabían que el agradecimiento era por algo más que el pijamita, pero Stiles sonrió y se encogió de hombros, con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado para mirar a Derek. ―Iba a conseguirte el que dijera 'prueba de que mi papá apesta desenfundando’, pero pensé que podría ser inapropiado.

Derek se rió con tanta fuerza que comenzó a toser, y hasta que Stiles se unió y su risa combinada revoloteó por la ventana del dormitorio y salió a la noche.


	6. And Baby Makes Three

 

El coche patrulla aceleró el camino de entrada demasiado rápido, y Derek se puso de pie en un instante, corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla, alerta y con el pelo hacia todos los lados. Stiles se detuvo con un pequeño derrape en la grava del que Derek normalmente lo habría molestado y se arrojó fuera del vehículo, dejando la puerta abierta y el interior alerta haciendo sonar silenciosamente un gracias a las llaves que aún estaban encendidas.

―Iba a llamar, pero quería decírtelo en persona, ―gritó Stiles mientras subía los escalones del porche y se internaba en el espacio de Derek, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas. ―Esta noche, Derek.

―¿Esta noche qué? ―Preguntó Derek, confundido y un poco emocionalmente desorientado ahora que parecía que no había una amenaza o una razón real para que Stiles hubiera conducido hasta la casa a sesenta kilómetros por hora.

―Jack está conduciendo hasta aquí con Alexander. Estarán aquí a las diez.

La parte inferior del estómago de Derek se sentía como si se estuviera cayendo cuando extendió la mano para acercar a Stiles, apretando los puños en la parte posterior de la camisa del uniforme. ―¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Stiles era cegadora. ―Pude haber llamado a un amigo mío que conoce a un tipo que tiene una relación con el juez Borski, que podría haberlo convencido de que se pronuncie al principio de la adopción.

―¿Cuándo? Estábamos en San Diego el martes, cómo... ni siquiera sabía...

―Sorpresa, ―se rió Stiles con deleite, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek y casi le quitó el aliento con el amor contenido en él. ―Espero que estés listo, papá, porque nuestras vidas están a punto de volverse mucho más agitadas.

Al igual que la más profunda de las notas de bajo que vibraban a través de su pecho en un club nocturno, Derek sintió la rectitud de las palabras de Stiles pulsando a través de él. ―Oh, Dios mío, ―murmuró, la lenta sonrisa que Stiles amaba se deslizaba lentamente por su rostro. ―Oh Dios mío.

Stiles se rió de nuevo, el leve brillo de lágrimas se unió a las de Derek mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y lo besaba, deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Derek para suavizar los pequeños temblores que brillaban a través del músculo allí. ―Estoy jodidamente aterrorizado, ―confesó, frotando su mejilla contra la de Derek mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza para permitirle a Derek perfumarlo.

―Yo también, ―le susurró Derek, sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par y un poco incrédulos. ―Pero esto es... puedo sentir...

―Sí, ―dijo Stiles, presionando una mano distraídamente en su pecho sobre su corazón. ―Se siente bien.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, las manos de Derek temblando contra la espalda de Stiles, Stiles demasiado asustado para alejarse del familiar calor del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo por temor a que sus rodillas cedieran, hasta que Derek soltó una carcajada y besó a Stiles otra vez.

―¿Deberíamos contárselo a todos?

Stiles lo consideró por un momento. ―Podemos hacerlo si quieres, pero si quieres tener una noche o dos solo para que nosotros y el bebé podamos instalarnos, no creo que nadie nos guarde rencor.

―Excepto Erica, ―dijo Derek, su sonrisa creciendo.

―Y Jackson, ―suspiró Stiles.

―Scott.

―Está bien, entonces, ¿arreglamos lo de Alexander esta noche y llame a todos a primera hora mañana por la mañana?

―Voto por un mensaje masivo, ―se burló Stiles.

―Lydia te asesinará, ―le dijo Derek.

―Sí, pero qué camino tomar, ―dijo Stiles soñadoramente, riéndose cuando Derek dejó caer una mano para pellizcarle el culo. Él cogió una sensación propia antes de inclinarse para besar a Derek hasta dejarlo sin sentido una vez más. ―Vamos, ―dijo sin aliento, ―tenemos que ir de compras.

****

Tenían prácticamente todo lo que necesitaban para un bebé, gracias a que Derek era la primera opción de guardería de la ciudad, pero eso no significaba que él y Stiles no pasaran tres horas de compras por la tarde. Porque esta vez fue diferente; esta vez fue para su bebé.

Estaban de pie en medio de Babies 'R' Us cuando realmente se hundió, y Derek se volvió hacia Stiles al mismo tiempo que Stiles se giraba hacia él, un paquete de 3 baberos con temas de Star Wars en la mano. ―Stiles, ―dijo roncamente, una emoción desconocida surgiendo en su pecho, amenazando con aplastar su corazón con la enormidad de la misma.

―Cariño, ¿cuál es el problema?― Preguntó Stiles inmediatamente, tirando los baberos a la pantalla y deslizando una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Derek, su otra mano agarrando su cadera para atraerlo a la calidez y seguridad de su cuerpo. ―Derek, usa palabras; me estás volviendo un poco loco aquí.

Derek negó con la cabeza, abrumado, y bruscamente empujó su rostro en la curva perfecta del cuello de Stiles, respirando profundamente mientras trataba de reinar sus emociones. ―No puedo, ―jadeó, con los ojos apretados. ―Nunca... No pensé que lo haría alguna vez... ―Se interrumpió abruptamente, pero de alguna manera, como siempre lo hacía, Stiles lo entendió.

―Se te permite tener esto, amor, lo sabes. Eres tan bueno, y trabajas tan duro y has esperado tanto tiempo... se te permite tener esto, ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo sé, ―Derek logró decir entre sus dientes apretados, ―pero es todo. Todo lo que siempre había deseado, todo lo que habías soñado, todo lo que había supuesto que nunca conseguiría. ―Era perfecto, su vida era perfecta, y le aterrorizaba. ―Cuanto más tengo, más tengo que perder, ―confesó con un jadeo ronco.

―Oh Derek, ―suspiró Stiles suavemente, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su amante. ―No voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mío, y te protegeré de todo para siempre. A ti y a nuestro bebé. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para todos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en eso. Confía en mí.

―Sí, ―dijo Derek roncamente. ―Siempre.

Stiles asintió con firmeza, su palma subiendo suavemente sobre la nuca de Derek, como si el asunto estuviera solucionado. Que, en el modo tradicional de Stiles, lo era. ―Bien, ―dijo en voz baja, aunque se mantuvo firme hasta que Derek se sintió lo suficientemente firme como para inhalar un aliento tembloroso y dar un paso atrás de Stiles, con las manos y los ojos entrecerrados. ―¿Vas a estar bien?

Derek asintió, porque lo estaría. Él tenía a Stiles. Tendrían un bebé. Definitivamente estaba más que bien. ―Vamos a necesitar esos baberos, sin embargo, ―dijo finalmente, y la radiante sonrisa de Stiles fue una recompensa.

****

Hicieron el amor en el porche trasero a la luz de la noche, toques amablemente y las palabras de amor murmuradas suavemente llenaron la casa que habían creado juntas. Derek se movió profundamente dentro de Stiles, de alguna manera sintiéndose pequeño y protegido dentro del reconfortante círculo de los brazos de Stiles. Acarició la garganta de Stiles mientras se balanceaban juntos, sus manos agarraban las delgadas caderas mientras Stiles se balanceaba en su regazo, persiguiendo su propio placer mientras el cielo cambiaba lentamente a un violeta oscuro detrás de ellos.

―No puedo esperar a ver que sostienes a nuestro bebé, Derek, ―murmuró Stiles, su voz increíblemente suave. ―No puedo esperar a ver tus brazos grandes y fuertes acunando a ese niño pequeño y amándolo, enseñándole sobre la familia y ayudándolo a crecer para ser amable, inteligente y fuerte, al igual que su papá. No puedo esperar a tomar un millón de fotos tuyas con un bebé pequeño dormido sobre ti, para que llegar a casa y os encuentre a los dos acurrucados juntos en nuestra cama, dormidos.

Levantó sus manos y alisó el cabello de Derek, húmedo por el sudor, de su cara. ―Vas a ser increíble en esto, precioso; eres muy paciente, tan inteligente y tan dulce, y vas a ser el mejor padre de todos. Y estaré allí contigo, ―prometió Stiles, deslizando sus manos hacia ambos lados de la cara de Derek para descansar en su garganta, los pulgares acariciando tiernamente. Su ritmo cardíaco se elevó un poco cuando Derek permitió que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y descubrió su garganta, el último signo de confianza.

―Derek, Jesús Derek, ―Stiles jadeó, sus labios ardían en un camino ardiente por la pálida piel expuesta allí. ―Dios, te sientes tan bien dentro de mí; No puedo creer que pueda tener esto, tenerte por el resto de nuestras vidas. Tú, yo, Alex y todos los otros bebés que tendremos.

―Stiles, no puedes, ―dijo desesperado Derek, una ráfaga anhelante de risa incrédula forzada cuando el sofá cama comenzó a balancearse con el ritmo de Stiles montado. ―¿Sabes lo que me haces?, ―Preguntó desesperadamente.

―Tengo una idea, ―suspiró Stiles felizmente, finalmente se extendió entre ellos para tomar su pene en la mano, acariciándolo lentamente.

―Déjame, ―murmuró Derek, apartando la mano de Stiles y reemplazándola con la suya, manteniendo su agarre apretado como sabía que a Stiles más le gustaba.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, presionando mejilla contra la mejilla, y vieron como Derek lo sacudía, la piel bronceada de su mano contrapuso la rectitud del vientre de Stiles y el rubor oscuro de su pene. Algo sobre el cuidado inherente en la forma en que Derek usó su cuerpo increíblemente poderoso para manejarlo con casi reverencia siempre hizo que el corazón de Stiles latiera aceleradamente, y giró su rostro ligeramente para acariciar a Derek.

―Cuidas tan bien de mí, ―susurró contra la oreja de Derek, sonriendo cuando lo sintió estremecerse, sabiendo que las partes más locas de Derek se estaban acicalando. ―Te quiero mucho.

Derek dio una risa abortiva antes de cortarse con un gruñido mientras se venía, sorprendiendo a los dos, su polla se sacudió dentro de Stiles. Stiles solo soltó una risa y envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Derek, manteniéndola moviéndose sobre su polla mientras él se venía duro, girando sus caderas en sucios círculos hasta que Derek agarró sus caderas y plantó sus pies sólidamente en el piso para empujar hacia arriba, inclinando sus propias caderas para clavar la próstata de Stiles con cada movimiento.

Stiles gimió largo y bajo cuando llegó, no sorprendido cuando Derek inclinó su polla por lo que la mayoría aterrizó en su vientre, marcando su propiedad en la forma en que la semilla a Stiles se pusó en contacto con en su propia piel haciendo que el calor se enrollara fuertemente dentro de Stiles. Sabía que Derek podía sentirlo cuando Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, lento y suave, sus corazones corriendo en contrapunto mientras se abrazaban.

―Gracias a Dios que reforzaste las vigas, ―finalmente murmuró Stiles, la piel de su espalda comenzaba a enfriarse en el aire de la noche, la risa de respuesta de Derek era un estruendo de vibración contra su pecho. ―¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo y luego tomar una siesta?

―Suena perfecto, ―Derek suspiró, sus manos gentilmente en Stiles mientras se separaban, Stiles haciendo un involuntario ruido de protesta cuando Derek se escabulló. ―¿Quieres que te lleve arriba?

―Y tanto, ―confesó Stiles. ―Pero lo estoy guardando para cuando sea viejo, gris y chirriante, y sigas siendo fuerte y sexy.

Derek tomó la mano extendida de Stiles y lo levantó, sus ojos indeciblemente cariñosos cuando miraron a Stiles en la poca luz que brillaba en las ventanas. ―No puedo esperar.

****

Para cuando Jack Beresford llegó poco después de las diez de la noche, Stiles lo había comprobado cien veces, y Derek se había retraído y meditaba en el estudio, acurrucado en el sofá de dos plazas, mirando un libro. Stiles sabía que no estaba leyendo.

Acababa de inventariar el alijo de pañales, toallitas, pañuelos de muselina y paños para eructar, una vez más, cuando Derek se materializó a su lado, la boca apretada por la tensión y las manos temblorosas. Stiles puso una mano alrededor de una mejilla pálida y trató de no sonreír ante la forma en que Derek tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. ―¿Ellos están aquí?

―Están llegando al camino de entrada, ―dijo Derek, tragando saliva.

―¿Estás listo?

―Ni un poco, ―dijo Derek, miedo y nervios haciéndolo honesto.

―Yo tampoco, ―le dijo Stiles, luego tomó su mano y caminó con él hacia el porche delantero para esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los faros aparecieran entre los árboles, pasando por la parte delantera de la casa y luego, cuando Jack estacionó el coche y se bajó, extendió la mano mientras les sonreía.

―Te ves viejo, Jack, ―gritó Stiles, tirando de Derek junto con él mientras salía a saludar a su viejo amigo.

―¿Has engordado, Stilinski… la gente de mediana edad se está poniendo al día contigo?

―Jodete, tengo veintiocho años, carajo, ―rió Stiles, y extendió la mano para abrazar a Jack. ―¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

―Tuve que parar un par de veces, el pequeño estaba un poco mal, ―les dijo Jack. ―Finalmente se dormí hace una hora. De lo contrario, no tiene sentido. ―Le sonrió a Derek y se inclinó para abrazarlo, lo que sorprendió a Derek al levantar automáticamente los brazos y devolverle el abrazo.

Jack era un viejo amigo de la universidad de Stiles, conocido como el humano de una manada en San Diego, y él y Stiles habían estado trabajando en estrecha colaboración para poner en marcha el Servicio de Adopción Sobrenatural durante un par de años. Eran cercanos, y Derek había llegado a conocer a Jack por poder, pero nunca habían estado abrazándose... de cerca.

―Felicitaciones, muchachos, ―dijo Jack, sus tranquilos ojos grises claros y felices. ―Estoy emocionado por los dos.

―Gracias, ―respondió bruscamente Derek, sus ojos se movieron brevemente hacia el coche antes de regresar a Jack, quien solo sonrió a sabiendas.

―¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?

Derek miró a Stiles, con evidente anhelo en su rostro y Stiles se derritió, toda su cara se suavizó mientras doblaba su mano alrededor de la nuca de Derek y se inclinaba para darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Caminaron juntos hacia el automóvil, y Derek pudo oír la forma en que el corazón de Stiles había comenzado a correr, sincronizándose con el suyo. Compartieron otra mirada cuando Stiles extendió la mano para abrir la puerta del automóvil, y luego allí estaba.

Derek estaba familiarizado con los bebés, desde que era un niño que crecía en una casa llena de ellos hasta ahora como el chico al que recurrir para cuidar niños en Beacon Hills, pero incluso eso no podría haberlo preparado para el amor sin aliento que le llenó cuando vio a Alexander dormido en el asiento del coche, con la cara pequeña, laxa y con un pequeño puño doblado sobre la manta que lo cubría.

―Oh, ―dijo en voz baja, el sonido medio roto y devastado de la mejor manera cuando se acercó para quitar la manta y desabrochar las correas. Con cuidado, levantó al bebé y lo llevó directamente al pecho, apoyándose contra el coche y extendiendo un brazo para dejar que Stiles se agolpara contra él, dedos largos temblorosos pero infinitamente suaves mientras acariciaban suavemente el cabello oscuro y una de las perfectas mejillas.

―Derek, es tan hermoso, ―suspiró Stiles, con voz temblorosa.

―Sí, ―murmuró Derek. ―Y él es nuestro.

Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho y miró al bebé, sin poder apartar la mirada. ―Cristo, ¿cómo lo soporta la gente?, ―Preguntó distraídamente.

―¿Soportar qué?

―Esto, todo, ―Stiles hizo un gesto violento antes de tocar su pecho de nuevo. ―Mi corazón se siente como demasiado grande para caber, y no puedo recuperar el aliento, y estoy emocionado y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

Mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa, Jack soltó una risa tranquila. ―Eso es la paternidad, amigo, es mejor acostumbrarse, porque esa sensación no va a ninguna parte.

Derek apartó sus ojos de Alexander para mirar a Stiles, el familiar rostro abierto y asombrado. ―Te amo, ―dijo, sin haberlo dicho más de lo que lo hizo en ese momento.

Stiles le devolvió la mirada, una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. ―Esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho, ―regresó, y Derek escuchó que yo también te quiero.

―¿Por qué no llevamos a este pequeño individuo y terminamos todos los trámites?, ―Sugirió Jack. ―Entonces puedo desaparecer y todos pueden llegar a la unión.

****

Jack los dejó cerca de la medianoche con una pila de papeles para Alex y promete llamar regularmente. Derek le pasó a Alex a Stiles y lo acompañó de vuelta al coche, sorprendiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiera volver a subir al vehículo.

―Gracias, ―dijo bruscamente. ―Para todo. Stiles me dijo que eras...

―No lo menciones, amigo, ―Jack lo hizo un gesto para que se fuera. ―Honestamente, fue lo menos que pude hacer. Y vosotros, chicos... bueno, se lo merecen más que la mayoría. ―Sonrió a Derek. ―Muchas noches de insomnio en tu futuro, ¿eh?

―¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo estaba esperando?, ―Preguntó Derek.

―Tengo dos de los míos, ―le dijo Jack, ―así que sí, lo haría. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Derek sonrió. ―Sí lo es.

Jack le dio una palmada en el hombro y se subió al coche. ―Sé amable con los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Sois la base de su familia y de su manada. Tomaos tiempo el uno para el otro.

―¿Es ese el trabajador social el que habla, o el policía?, ―Preguntó Derek.

―Solo un consejo de un padre a otro, ―le dijo Jack, riéndose de la expresión en el rostro de Derek cuando encendió el motor y salió del camino, una mano se asomó por la ventana en una ola de despedida cuando las luces traseras se adentraron en la oscuridad entre los árboles.

Hablando de padres, pensó Derek mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo y enviaba un mensaje rápido antes de regresar a la casa en busca de Stiles.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, descubrió que Alex se había despertado en el par de minutos que había estado fuera, sus ojos color cobre brillantes y alertas, donde yacía plácidamente en el regazo de Stiles, reclinado contra los muslos de Stiles. Su atención se sacudió hacia Derek cuando captó el movimiento, se sobrepasó y cambió por un momento antes de regresar, con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

―¿Es ese papi?― Canturreó Stiles en voz baja. ―Creo que sí, y creo que podrías haber heredado sus cejas.

Derek sonrió mientras trepaba por el respaldo del sofá para sentarse al lado de Stiles, con un brazo colgando de sus hombros. ―Comprendes que él no es biológicamente nuestro, ¿verdad?― Dijo irónicamente, manteniendo su voz tan suave como Stiles.

―Pfft, dile eso a las cejas de Alex, cariño, ―sonrió, usando su dedo índice para alisarlos, haciendo que los ojos de Alex se cerraran lentamente como si de repente fueran demasiado pesados para mantenerse abiertos. ―¡Dios mío, mira eso!― Lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo los ojos de Alex se cerraron. Stiles miró su mano, girándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás para investigarla. ―¿Tal vez en realidad soy mágico?

Derek se rió entre dientes y besó la sien de Stiles. ―¿Dijo Jack cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó?

―Nueve, creo, ―le dijo Stiles distraídamente, acariciando suavemente cada centímetro de piel desnuda que podía tener en sus manos. ―Todo está listo para ir a la cocina siempre que lo necesitemos.

Estuvieron así sentados durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la novedad de su dinámica familiar ajustada, Derek con su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Stiles mientras miraban a Alex mirarlos de vuelta, aparentemente contentos con solo ser abrazados.

―¿Cómo estás?, ―Preguntó Stiles al final, sus manos ahuecando los pequeños pies de Alex, flexionándolos suavemente por curiosidad.

Derek pensó en eso por un momento. ―No recuerdo haber sido más feliz en toda mi vida, ―dijo finalmente. ―Incluso antes, cuando estábamos todos juntos, nunca fue así. Probablemente porque era un adolescente lleno de angustia y de hormonas, pero no recuerdo haber sentido nunca este contenido.

―Jesús, Derek, ―dijo Stiles después de un momento, girándose para mirar a Derek, pero se distrajo por el agarre de Alex en su dedo mientras el bebé intentaba llevárselo a la boca para chuparlo. ―Aquí.― Le pasó a Alex a Derek y se puso de pie. ―Voy a hacer una botella. ―Hizo una pausa, luego extendió la mano y acarició el lado de la cara de Derek. ―Es lo mismo para mí, ¿sabes? Nunca he sido más feliz, tampoco.

Derek sonrió y empujó su rostro más firmemente contra la palma de Stiles. ―Bien, ―comenzó, pero se interrumpió cuando el crujido de grava desde el exterior de la casa anunció la llegada de alguien. ―Eso será para ti.

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, Stiles llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que su visitante, abriéndola para revelar a su padre, los ojos brillantes de John con lágrimas no contenidas cuando de inmediato se abalanzó y tiró de Stiles en un abrazo de oso.

―Felicitaciones, hijo, ―dijo roncamente.

―Papá, ―suspiró Stiles mientras abrazaba a su padre, solo dándose cuenta de lo mal que había querido ver a su padre en ese momento. ―Oh Dios, tienes que venir y conocer a Alexander, ―dijo de repente, agarrando la manga de John y arrastrándolo más adentro de la casa. ―Es perfecto, papá, y él es el maldito bebé más lindo que he visto... y espera hasta que veas a Derek con él, oh Dios, es tan lindo que en realidad podría matarme.

Riéndose de la exuberancia de su hijo, John lo siguió a través de la casa hasta donde Derek se estaba poniendo de pie, Alexander comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos de sonido mientras se llevaba un puñetazo a la boca para chupar ruidosamente.

―Tiene hambre, ―explicó Derek con una sonrisa, y luego arqueó las cejas hacia John. ―¿Te gustaría sostener a tu nieto mientras preparo su botella?

Eso fue demasiado para John, y las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron sobre sus mejillas mientras extendía sus manos y se acercaba a Derek, acunando cuidadosamente la cabeza oscura y acercando al bebé contra su pecho. ―Oh, muchachos, ―suspiró con un resoplido, mirando a Alex. ―Él es perfecto.

Stiles se deslizó en los brazos de Derek para un breve abrazo antes de que Derek lo besara en la frente y fuera a inventar la fórmula. ―Vamos, papá, ven y siéntate, ―sonrió Stiles, llevando a su padre al sofá y asegurándose de que estaba cómodo. ―Entonces, ―dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron instalados, ―¿sorpresa?

La sonrisa de John era enorme y radiante, y algo en Stiles se relajó. ―La mejor sorpresa, ―prometió su padre, con los ojos encendidos. ―Es tan pequeño. Y aún así, ―agregó. ―Definitivamente no recuerdo que fueras así o tranquilo.

Stiles soltó una carcajada, pero su expresión cambió a una de leve pánico cuando Alex logró agarrarse de su propia cara con la mano que no tenía en su boca y arrastró una serie de ronchas por la piel perfecta de su propia mejilla, con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción ante el dolor antes de que comenzara a llorar, sollozos fuertes y desesperados que hicieron que Stiles quisiera prender fuego a todo el mundo si eso significaba que su hijo dejaría de hacer ese ruido desgarrador.

―Aquí, ―dijo Derek, apareciendo aparentemente de la nada para pasar una cálida botella de fórmula a John y posarse en el brazo del salón para ver como Alex sacudía con avidez su cabeza tratando de alcanzar el pezón de silicona, fallando por completo unos pocos veces antes de engancharse y chupar como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Los tres hombres se apretujaron alrededor de Alex y observaron con avidez mientras se alimentaba, sus grandes ojos oscuros mirándolos solemnemente como si aprendieran cada una de sus caras, Derek estirando su cabello hacia atrás mientras Stiles pasaba un dedo cuidadoso por la suave piel de la parte superior de su pie descalzo.

―Estoy tan orgulloso de vosotros, ―dijo finalmente John, manteniendo su voz suave para no molestar a Alex, cuyos párpados se volvían más pesados con cada minuto que pasaba. ―Lo que habéis hecho aquí juntos, los hombres en los que os habéis convertido, y ahora adoptas a Alex... vais a ser unos padres increíbles.

―Gracias, papá, ―dijo Stiles, cambiando para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de John. ―Si logro no joder totalmente a mi propio hijo, solo habrá sido porque te tenía como mi modelo a seguir.

John le dirigió una mirada plana a Stiles. ―Esperemos que el pequeño Alex herede la boca de Derek y no la tuya.

―Te haré saber que a Derek le gusta mi boca, ―sonrió Stiles, riéndose de la expresión de su padre.

―¿Podrías no decir eso frente al bebé?, ―Preguntó Derek suavemente, pero su tono casual se convirtió en una mentira por el rubor que se dibujó en su rostro. A pesar de eso, extendió la mano detrás de John por el respaldo del sofá y entrelazó los dedos con los de Stiles, sosteniéndolos con fuerza.

****

Después de que Alex se había quedado dormido en los brazos de John y Stiles había preparado su habitación para la cama, John le pasó a Alex de vuelta a Derek con evidente renuencia y se preparó para irse.

―John, ―Derek dijo en voz baja mientras el Sheriff se acercaba a la puerta, ―gracias. Por estar aquí, y por lo que dijiste antes. Yo... me mata que mi padre no esté aquí para presentarle a Alex y para que me de consejos sobre crianza, pero me alegra que nosotros... que yo... te tenga.

La mirada que cruzó la cara de John fue tan complicada como cualquiera que Derek había visto en Stiles, y la sonrisa resultante también era familiar. ―Puede que no sea el interlocutor de Stiles, pero sé la importancia de que ciertas cosas no permanezcan sin decir, ―le dijo lentamente a Derek, ―así que les diré esto ahora porque creo que es importante que lo escuchen, en plena palabras, de mi parte

El peso solemne detrás de las palabras hizo que Derek se tensara y tragara duro, preparándose para lo que no sabía. ―Está bien, ―dijo cautelosamente, obligándose a mirar a John a los ojos.

John asintió, como si la acción acabara de confirmar algo que ya sabía. ―Haces feliz a mi hijo, y si eso fuera todo, sería suficiente que yo dijera qué tipo de hombre eres. Pero es más que eso; lo empujas y lo desafías, lo cuidas, lo apoyas y lo amas. Stiles es quien es en gran parte gracias a ti, y siempre estaré agradecido por ello. Aparte de eso, eres un ser humano maravilloso por derecho propio, también. ¿Has llegado tan lejos, has llegado hasta aquí desde donde comenzó todo esto? No podría estar más orgulloso de ti si fueras mi propia sangre. Y tú también puedes serlo, Derek, ¿está bien? Eres una familia, eres mi hijo, y yo te amo de la misma manera en que amo a Stiles. Y ahora Alex, también, ―añadió, su expresión se iluminó con aturdido placer.

Derek miró a John, aturdido, su corazón latía dolorosamente y su estómago se retorcía. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a encontrar palabras para responder a eso, y mucho menos formarlas de manera comprensible, pero dada la forma en que John se rió y lo atrajo para un abrazo cuidadoso y apretado alrededor de Alex, agachándose para besar la frente del bebé, Derek pensó lo entendió.

―Ve a dormir un poco, ―John le dijo amablemente. ―Tienes muchos días y muchas noches por delante.

―Así me lo han dicho, ―dijo Derek irónicamente. ―Gracias, John.

―Llamad si necesitáis algo, ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo haremos.

―Buenas noches, Derek.

―Buenas noches, John.

Derek encontró a Stiles apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama, sin camisa y soñoliento a la suave luz de la lámpara mientras leía algo en su teléfono. Derek echó un vistazo a la cuna instalada en la esquina de la habitación, pero la ignoró en favor de dejar a Alex en la cama junto a Stiles antes de desaparecer en el baño para prepararse para la cama. Cuando regresó, Stiles había guardado su teléfono y estaba acostado de lado para ver a Alex mientras el bebé dormía.

Subiéndose al otro lado y rodando para estar frente a ellos, Derek permitió que su cuerpo se relajara lentamente mientras bebía de la expresión de asombro en la cara de Stiles, sus ojos suaves e intensos. ―Eres tan hermoso, ―murmuró.

Stiles lo miró. ―Ni la mitad de hermoso que tú, ―le susurró. ―¿Sabes lo bien que te ves con nuestro bebé en tus brazos? Solo quiero subirme encima de ti y hacer un millón más de ellos.

Derek sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Alex cuando se movió un poco, su pequeña boca de capullo de rosa formando un fantasmal movimiento de succión. ―Tal vez no esta noche, querido; de repente, parece que hay mucho menos espacio en nuestra cama.

La sonrisa que Derek obtuvo a cambio fue amplia. ―¿No es genial?

―Lo mejor, ―le dijo Derek a cambio.

****

Alex se despertaba cada tres horas para ser alimentado o cambiado, pero eran casi las ocho de la madrugada antes de que todos se levantaran, así que Derek y Stiles no se sentían mal por ello. El torbellino de visitantes que siguió fue otra historia, sin embargo.

Stiles llamó a Lydia después de que habían desayunado y tuvo el privilegio de escucharla comenzar a llorar cuando le dio la noticia. Prometió darle una media hora para llamar a Scott y hacerle saber antes de que ella y el resto de la manada llegaran a conocer a su nuevo miembro, pero ni siquiera necesitó tanto tiempo, en un minuto de Stiles diciéndole que Scott estaba en el coche, todavía en el teléfono, y en camino.

Siempre le divertía a Stiles, los momentos que recordaba que era adulto, con amigos adultos y un círculo de conocidos que probablemente incluía tres cuartas partes de Beacon Hills. Sin embargo, fue menos divertido cuando todos llegaron a su puerta para encontrarse con su nuevo bebé.

Derek lo soportó con sorprendente gracia, aunque fuera de la manada no había muchas personas a las que permitiera cargar a su hijo. Por la expresión en el rostro de Amanda cuando Derek entregó a Alex sin siquiera haberle preguntado, ella era muy consciente del honor otorgado. Derek se aseguró de mantener a Stiles a su lado durante todo el día, contento con dejar que la manada les trajera cualquier cosa que necesitaran o quisieran, pero cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, ya había tenido más que suficiente.

―Es hora de que Alex tenga una cena y un baño, y luego vaya a la cama. Lo mismo para Stiles, ―anunció, sonriendo al levantar el dedo que recibió a cambio. ―Todos pueden regresar mañana, ―le dijo al resto de los hombres lobo que holgazaneaban en la sala de estar, ―pero me gustaría estar a solas con mi familia, ahora.

Las siguientes despedidas no se hicieron con ninguna prisa real, pero para cuando tuvieron la casa para ellos otra vez, los dos estaban exhaustos. ―Ve a bañarte, ―le dijo Stiles a Derek, ―y traeré una botella. Estoy bastante seguro de que todos podemos caber en la bañera juntos.

En realidad, estaba seguro de que podrían. Cuando construyeron la casa, hicieron que el baño principal tuviera un tamaño generoso suficiente para albergar la bañera incorporada de doble ancho, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos tuvieran espacio suficiente. Había fantaseado con esa bañera durante la construcción, y la realidad era aún mejor una vez que se habían mudado.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, ordenó, guardó las sillas y aseguró que todos los platos sucios estuvieran en el lavavajillas, y descubrió un montón de recipientes en el refrigerador que no reconoció, e hizo una nota para Preguntarle a Derek quién los trajo para poder agradecerles por traer comida.

Después de preparar la botella y apagar todas las luces, Stiles se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia donde Derek ya estaba en la bañera, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando a Alex en el agua, así que solo tenía la cara libre. Su bebé pateó las piernas con entusiasmo, experimentando con la ingravidez y la sensación de agua a su alrededor, haciendo suaves sonidos de excitación al hacerlo. Salió del baño para buscar su teléfono, porque esa mierda era demasiado linda para no tomar un millón de fotos de ella. Stiles se asomó a la puerta por varios minutos, solo mirando al hombre que amaba más que a ningún otro en el mundo mientras cuidaba a su bebé en el agua tibia.

―Parece que tenemos un bebé acuático en nuestras manos, ¿eh?, ―Dijo finalmente, inclinándose para tirar su teléfono a la cama antes de desnudarse y meterse cuidadosamente en la bañera, dejando la botella al alcance de la mano. Encorvó sus manos alrededor de Derek debajo de la superficie y observó a Alex, cuya cara se volvió inmediatamente para intentar encontrarlo. ―Hola, cariño, ―murmuró. ―Hola. ¿Te gusta nadar con papá? ¿Estar en el agua tibia? Sí a mi también.

Derek resopló y le dio un golpecito a la cadera de Stiles con su pie. ―¿Quieres alimentarlo?, ―Le preguntó, con cara de disculparse. ―No pudiste abrazarlo mucho hoy.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y envolvió una mano alrededor del tobillo de Derek. ―Está bien, ―dijo fácilmente. ―Me imagino que tendré el resto de mi vida para vosotros, no me gustaría emocionarme demasiado temprano. ―Sonrió al ver la forma en que la cara de Derek se volvió suave e incrédulo ante eso y aprovechó su distracción para atraer Alex más cerca, moviéndolo lentamente para que sus piececitos presionaran la barriga de Stiles. ―¿Qué piensas, dulce?, ―Le preguntó a Alex en serio. ―¿Crees que serás feliz conmigo y que papá te arruine estúpidamente y te mantenga enamorado por los siglos de los siglos? No es que importe lo que piensas, porque he decidido que así será. Así es como logré mantener a tu papá, solo para que lo sepas.

―Fue algo así, ―estuvo de acuerdo Derek, su risa resonó contra los azulejos.

―De nada, ―Stiles le dijo deliberadamente, y luego agarró la botella cuando Alex comenzó a intentar chupar su puño cerrado de nuevo. ―¿Tienes hambre, pequeño hombre? ¿Quieres algo más sabroso que tu mano para la cena? ―Levantó un poco las rodillas, colocando sus pies debajo de los muslos de Derek para que pudiera acunar a Alex con mayor seguridad, pero aún así mantenerlo caliente en el agua. ―Aquí tienes, ―dijo alentador, empujando con cuidado los brazos de Alex cuando siguió golpeando con las manos descoordinadas contra la botella en su intento de llevarlo a la boca. ―Sí, ahí tienes, amigo, buen trabajo.

Levantando la vista de su hijo, Stiles suspiró un poco al ver a Derek reclinado en la bañera con los brazos extendidos a los lados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la garganta desnuda mientras se relajaba. Podía sentir que su barriga se revolvía de deseo y sabía que Derek tenía que ser consciente también cuando su boca se curvó en las esquinas.

―No me juzgues cuando estás acostado como el sexo personificado, ―Stiles le dijo severamente. ―¿Ves eso, Alex? Papi está siendo un bromista en este momento. No crezcas para ser ese tipo, ¿está bien?

―¿Disculpa?, ―Preguntó Derek, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. ―Hablando de bromas ¡mírate!

Las cejas de Stiles se dispararon cuando se miró a sí mismo y a Alex. ―Amigo, le estoy dando una botella a nuestro bebé y estoy tratando de descubrir las posibilidades de escaldarme si tuviera que usar los dedos de los pies para encender el agua caliente desde aquí. Si eso es lo que lo hace por ti, tal vez quieras considerar intercambiar.

Derek le frunció el ceño. ―No hagas eso, ―dijo, con tono de reprimenda, ―no te desvalorices a ti mismo. Estás sentado en nuestro baño, conmigo en la casa que hicimos juntos, alimentando a nuestro hijo pequeño y hablando de siempre. ¿Qué parte de eso estoy destinado a mejorar posiblemente?

Mientras miraba a Derek, Stiles supo que su corazón estaba en sus ojos, pero ni siquiera trató de ocultarlo. ―Sí, está bien, planteas un punto válido, ―sonrió. ―Así que... ¿puedes encender el agua caliente para mí?― Derek se limitó a reír e hizo lo que le pedían, observando a Stiles y a Alex contentamente mientras todos se sentaban juntos en el baño, hablando en voz baja hasta que Alex terminaba de comer.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, Derek salió de la bañera primero, se secó antes de tirar una toalla seca sobre su hombro y levantar a Alex cuidadosamente para envolverlo y secarlo. Acostó al bebé sobre la toalla de la cama, hizo un breve trabajo de cambio de pañales y lo vistió cuando Stiles salió del baño y se unió a ellos en la cama, poniéndose un chándal de Derek antes de meterse en la cama.

―¿Por qué estoy tan jodidamente cansado?, ―Se preguntó Stiles en la cola de un bostezo, volviendo a dejar caer la espalda sobre la cama. ―He hecho literalmente nada todo el día.

―Ve a dormir, ―le dijo Derek con una sonrisa cariñosa, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. ―Tomaré la primera alimentación para que puedas tener unas pocas horas sólidas.

―¿Estás seguro?― Preguntó Stiles, sus ojos ya se cerraban.

―Estoy seguro, ―Derek sonrió, feliz, y besó la cabeza esponjosa de su bebé mientras su amante se quedaba dormido.


	7. The Favourite Part Of Stiles' Day

 

La parte favorita del día de Stiles podría ser cuando Derek se arrastra de vuelta a su cama por las mañanas con un bebé cálido y soñoliento en su brazo. Alex es un bebé notablemente tranquilo, prueba, dice Stiles, de su falta de contribución genética. Lo más probable es que se deba a que tiene la atención exclusiva de su alfa durante gran parte del día, pero sea cual sea el motivo, Stiles lo tomará. Él es conocido como un niño más ruidoso.

Al ver a Alex acostarse tranquilamente contra el pecho de Derek, girar la cabeza para mirar a Stiles mientras habla, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes en la suave luz matutina que llena la habitación, hace que Stiles se quede sin aliento, haciendo que Derek se ablande y se ponga extremadamente cariñoso

Siempre le sigue un beso, los pequeños y temblorosos puños de Alex se extienden para tocar sus rostros mientras sus labios se cruzan sobre su cabeza, y sus risas encantadas cuando vuelven su atención hacia él, el cosquilleo de Derek y Stiles haciendo exagerados ruidos de besos, es el mejor sonido en el mundo.

****

Por otra parte, ayudar a proteger a su hijo contra el pecho de Derek con un chal de Girasol Rainbow para que Alex esté cómodo y seguro podría ser su parte favorita del día. Tener la oportunidad de recorrer con sus manos todo el torso de Derek mientras mantiene una conversación con el niño de nueve semanas exaltando las virtudes de todo lo bello de su papá es una afirmación de la vida, sobre todo cuando Derek se sonroja. Cada. Vez.Al igual que hubo dudas después de todo este tiempo, Stiles todavía lo encuentra como el chico más sexy que alguna vez haya visto.

Alex mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera de acuerdo pero sin querer avergonzar a Papi, es la cosa más adorable que Stiles haya visto en su vida, y también se lo dice a Derek, riéndose cuando Derek lo regaña por el lenguaje alrededor del pequeño, Stiles como Stiles toma un millón de fotos para Instagram porque si él tiene que sufrir la cantidad de ternura francamente castigadora en la que sus vidas se han convertido, todos sus amigos también lo hacen.

(Lo más destacado de la vida de Stiles podría ser la mirada en la cara de Derek cuando Stiles alegremente descubre que una de esas fotos ha terminado en un Tumblr llamado MommyPorn. Cuando encuentra la foto de Alex atado a Derek mientras lava los platos con varios miles de notas y etiquetas como #caliente como el INFIERNO, # donde consigo uno de esos y #fuck #mis ovarios se incendiaron espontáneamente, y Derek se sonrojó con tanta fuerza que su cabello casi se incendia. Stiles captura la publicación para usarla como su foto de la tarjeta de Navidad)

Isaac le pregunta a Stiles por qué sonríe, y Stiles le dice que es porque está recordando a Derek en la ducha con Alex sostenido contra su hombro, con la cara fuera de la cascada de la ducha mientras tarareaba I Wanna Kiss You All Over. Es absolutamente su parte favorita de ese día.

****

Ver como Derek le lee a su hijo que ni siquiera puede sostenerse la cabeza es una lección de control, porque todo lo que Stiles quiere besar a Derek hasta dejarlo sin sentido y aplastar a su hijo hasta que Alex se absorba directamente sus corazones, a donde pertenece. Él piensa que tal vez sea la parte favorita de los días de Derek, también, con la forma en que sus cejas se alzan levemente como si pudiera leer la mente de Stiles y estuviera de acuerdo con él. En lugar de llamarlo, aparta un cojín del sofá cama en el porche trasero para que Stiles pueda acurrucarse junto a ellos, la cabeza en el regazo de Derek mientras Derek y Alex tocan su cabello, Alex con curiosidad y exploración, Derek con infinita ternura.

(Cuando Stiles le lee a Alex es una experiencia más teatral. Alex se acuesta en el columpio para bebés del piso y observa con ojos desorbitados cómo Stiles recrea todos sus libros ilustrados en mímica completa, a menudo con cambios de vestuario y caídas cómicas. Derek lo graba todo desde el sofá donde yace, riendo, mientras Stiles se rompe dos dedos con la pata de la mesita de café, una vez más reprendiéndolo por maldecir).

****

Incluso las comidas nocturnas y los cambios de pañales se convierten en momentos favoritos, especialmente cuando Stiles se levanta antes de que Derek pueda despertarse y se lleva a Alexander para él. Murmura suavemente en inglés y un oxidado polaco, su corazón dolorido con lo mucho que su madre habría amado a su nieto. Él le cuenta a Alex sobre ella, sobre lo fuerte que era y cómo él solo sabe que Alex crecerá para ser como ella.

Entre tú y tu papá, él le dice a su hijo, serás llevado sobre los hombros de todo lo que es bueno y amable en este mundo. La mirada en la cara de Derek cuando Stiles se gira hacia la puerta y lo encuentra de pie allí es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se mueve hacia ellos silenciosamente y abraza a Stiles, su corazón late frenéticamente donde su pecho está presionado contra el brazo de Stiles y entierra su cara en su cuello. La luz de la luna que fluye por las ventanas y el brillo del reloj en el microondas son todo lo que los ilumina, y Alex se duerme con los latidos del corazón de sus padres haciéndose eco de sus oídos.

****

Cuando John visita a Stiles en el trabajo con Alex en el portabebés púrpura y verde de Tula, aparece en la recepción, rodeado por la mitad de la comisaría, que ya están a punto de arruinar por completo a su nieto. Les sonríe beatíficamente a todos, pero es a John a quien recurre cuando tiene suficientes mimos con sus colegas. La forma en que la cara de John se ilumina ante el evidente afecto de su nieto hace que Stiles suelte una carcajada y murmure cosas poco agradables sobre que él es un toque suave. John le hace un gentos y Stiles amenaza con decírselo a Derek.

Es la parte favorita del día de Stiles cuando su padre se acomoda en la silla frente a su escritorio con Alex en su regazo y saca un recipiente de verduras ligeramente cocidas al vapor, totalmente indiferente al hecho de que los entusiastas intentos de Alex de comer significan que pinta más comida de lo que realmente se consume. Él nunca se cansa de molestar a su padre por tener siempre verduras.

―Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que necesitabas era un nieto, me habría dejado embarazar en la escuela secundaria, ―dice un día.

Hay un momento de silencio horrorizado antes de que John se aclare la garganta y trate de no parecer que está enloqueciendo. ―Uh, ¿es eso, algo así... que puede pasar? Ya sabes, con todo el... ―Agita una mano que abarca todo lo que Stiles interpreta que significa el colectivo sobrenatural.

―Créeme, papá, ―dice fácilmente, sonriendo cuando Alex se pone una flor de brócoli en la boca y luego se estremece, horrorizado. ―Si lo fuera, Derek y yo lo hubiéramos descubierto hace años.

La mirada agria que John le da hace que Stiles se ría de su recuerdo durante días.

****

Ver a Derek ser golpeado por legiones de mujeres cuando tiene a Alex alrededor de su persona es jodidamente hilarante. Se pone nervioso y torpe, y por lo general termina arrastrando los pies lo suficientemente lejos como para terminar casi encima de Stiles, agarrándolo con la mano como si fuera un salvavidas. Y Stiles lo entiende, lo hace. Algunas de esas mujeres son implacables.

Kellie Harmer es particularmente agresiva, hasta el punto de que toca a Derek un día y Stiles se enfurece de repente. Él ve la forma en que los hombros de Derek se tensan, e incluso Alex puede ver que algo está mal, su pequeño rostro se arrugó como lo hace cuando está pensando en tal vez comenzar a llorar. Y nadie hace llorar a su bebé.

Stiles baja por el pasillo de la panadería del supermercado, golpeando accidentalmente el carrito de Kellie contra ella mientras pasa, alisa una mano sobre la cabeza de Alex mientras besa a Derek con la comisura de los labios y susurra algo acerca de querer ir a casa y practicar haciendo otro bebé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kellie lo oiga.

Derek se sonroja y deja caer la canasta vacía, agarra a Stiles de la mano y lo saca de la tienda. Stiles lanza una enorme sonrisa de mierda por encima del hombro a Kellie, que los está mirando con frustración y agita los dedos de su mano libre en un pequeño saludo.

Después de que Alex está durmiendo la siesta y Derek lo ha follado a través del piso de la sala de estar, Stiles le dice sin aliento que el jueves podría ser su día favorito, y pueden incluirlo en su agenda semanal. La polla de Derek se retuerce valientemente donde todavía está acunada en la mano de Stiles, y él se da vuelta y lo vuelven a hacer.

Sin lugar a dudas, la mejor parte de su día.

****

Derek se estresa cuando comienza a hablar de reservar lugares en las escuelas y listas de espera para el mejor pediatra en Beacon Hills. Stiles le recuerda que es Beacon Hills... la población está bien respaldada por el número de escuelas primarias, y que dado que Alexander es un hombre lobo, su médico será Deaton.

Stiles se enamora de Derek cada vez más al saber lo mucho que se preocupa por todo, de lo lejos que está dispuesto a ir, de la cantidad de tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero que está dispuesto a gastar para asegurarse de que Alex tenga lo mejor de todo. Tan tolerante como Derek con todo lo relacionado con el bebé, él está increíblemente herido por los planes futuros.

―No quiero que lo que nos pasó a Laura y a mí le pase a Alex, ―le dice Derek una noche durante la cena, Alexander se queda dormido en su tapete de juego en la sala de estar. ―No hubo provisiones para nosotros después del incendio, y no teníamos a nadie en el que confiar. Todo el dinero del seguro y las pólizas de seguro de vida tardaron meses en llegar, y si no fuera porque Laura tenía la edad suficiente para trabajar, no sé lo que hubiéramos hecho.

Stiles está horrorizado. ―¿Es por eso que estás tan estresado?, ―Pregunta, colocando su vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. ―Derek, ahora tienes una manada completa. Y a papá. Y Melissa, y todos los padres que confían en ti para que cuides de sus hijos todo el día... tienes a toda la ciudad detrás de ti. Pase lo que pase, Alex nunca estará solo.

La expresión de Derek se vuelve complicada, pero Stiles puede ver el momento en que se le ocurre. Después de eso, hay un par de días de melancólica contemplación, ya que Derek lo piensa todo, pero eventualmente llega a su casa con el papeleo del abogado de su familia que incluye una lista de nombres que quiere que Stiles revise y que componen su lista de 'en caso de emergencia’.

―Sí, ―le dice Stiles simplemente, arrojando la carpeta sobre el mostrador y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek para acariciarlo, Alex haciendo extraños ruidos de balbuceo detrás de él donde está jugando con algo en la colchoneta donde está acostado junto a la puerta trasera. ―Quien está en la lista es obviamente alguien en quien confías, así que digo que simplemente los dejemos allí. Mantengamos la red de seguridad lo más amplia posible.

―Está bien, ―dice Derek, su cuerpo se relaja contra Stiles mientras lo besa suavemente.

―Pasé por el banco hoy, ―agrega Stiles.

―¿Sí? ―Derek pregunta distraídamente, los besos que está presionando en la garganta de Stiles raspando con solo un toque de dientes.

―Sí, ―respira Stiles. ―Configuré una cuenta de emergencia que estará disponible para quien esté cuidando a Alex si algo nos sucede.

Derek se congela antes de retroceder un poco. ―Lo hiciste.

―Sí. Y hablé con algunas personas que conozco en las oficinas de los juzgados y han puesto una alerta en nuestros nombres y en el de Alex para que, si algo sucede, se marque como una prioridad para que las ruedas se muevan de inmediato.

―¿Por qué? ―Derek exige sin aliento. ―¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sé que piensas...

―No importa lo que yo piense, ―Stiles le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros descuidado. ―Lo necesitabas. Acabo de hacer algunas llamadas.

―Eres increíble, ―le dice Derek, apoyando su rostro en sus manos grandes y capaces con el mayor cuidado. ―Eres la mejor cosa ese nunca me ha pasó.

―Sí, lo soy, ―le dice Stiles con seguridad, y la sonrisa que obtiene a cambio puede ser su parte favorita de todos los días.

Fin


End file.
